What's the Plan now?
by twiloved
Summary: After Bella's been passed up for a promotion by her boss, Mr. Cullen, Bella seeks revenge the only way she knows how. Is her heart prepared for what Mr. Cullen has in store for her? LEMONS/MATURE THEME and unfortunately I don't own TWILIGHT.
1. Chapter 1

What am I going to do? This was not the plan.

I sat with my head in my hands, gripping my thick dark hair. Edward Cullen. It's crazy that a single name can conger up so many different emotions – anger, frustration and definite annoyance!

A loud buzz brought me out of my thoughts. I snapped my head up to hear my secretary state that Mr. Johnson was here for his appointment. Mr. Johnson, a middle-aged balding man with bad breath and bad teeth, great combination.

"Send him in." I replied back to her, although this was the last thing I needed right now.

"Ms. Swan," he replied with his yellow smile "Have you missed me as much as I've missed you?"

What a jackass.

"Absolutely," I lied "Please, come in and have a seat." I motioned to the seat across from my mahogany desk.

"What can I do for you today Mr. Johnson?" I asked, ensuring I kept my professionalism at all times, even with perverts.

"So many ways I could answer that Ms. Swan," he chuckled with a mischievous smirk. God, I really do hate this man.

"Well, let's just stick to business today, shall we?" I replied with a tight smile. It was going to be a challenging day and catching a glimpse of the clock above Mr. Johnson's head, it was only 9:37am. Why the hell did he have to make such a big announcement on a Monday morning? Especially one that he _knew_ I wouldn't take well. Another jackass. Great, I was surrounded by them! I need to find Edward and give me a piece of my mind – scratch that – give him a kick in the ass, right before I walk out of this office and never look back.

"I am going to require three ladies this Saturday evening," Mr. Johnson said while scratching his shiny head, "I don't suppose you're available?"

"As you know, I'm no longer on that end of business, Mr. Johnson. But, we do have Rosalie, Angela and Jessica available. I believe they've worked for you before."

"Ah, yes. They'll suffice, but they're not you Ms. Swan."

Thank god they're not me. I won't ever regret the day I decided to quit serving topless to a bunch of horny men. Not my proudest moments, but they did keep a roof over my head when nothing else would.

"So I'll book them in for you. What time do you require the girls?" I asked while clicking away on my laptop.

"6pm should be good. Please make sure they bring their bunny outfits. My boys love it when they hop around!"

"Absolutely. I'll be sure they get there in plenty of time." I said with a big smile on my face. This was an easy appointment. Get him in and out in no time.

"Thank you Ms. Swan, and if you ever do decide to get back onto that side of the business, please let me be the first to know."

"You will definitely be the first one." Not a chance in hell, I thought as he rose from his chair. "Thank you again for your business Mr. Johnson. And please don't feel obligated to come down to the office every time you require our services. We are more than happy to help you over the phone."

"Oh Ms. Swan, I love coming to the office," he said while licking his lips, "it gives me a chance to see my favourite girl. I have to say I'm rather happy that decided to promote Victoria to operations manager. I was afraid that I wouldn't get to see you anymore."

"Well I'm glad that you're happy, Mr. Johnson." Although I'd love to beat the shit out of Edward right now. How the hell did Mr. Johnson even know about the promotion? Hell, it only happened an hour ago!

Mr. Johnson left my office through the double doors and I sat back down at my computer. Time to come up with a plan, I thought squeezing my eyes shut. What am I going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – No, I don't own Twilight or any of the Characters, but I would like to. Wouldn't everyone?

* * *

"Alice, is Mr. Cullen is in his office?!" I shouted at my secretary through the phone. I really shouldn't take this out on Alice, I mean she has been the best secretary and friend I've made here. Cullen Industries is not exactly known for making long, meaningful friendships.

"He's stepped out for a meeting in the boardroom," she replied softly, obviously nervous about my mood swings lately. "He's expected back in about twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes to prepare myself. I really need to toughen up and try to keep the flush out of my cheeks. My eyes have the tendency to tear up with any sort of strong emotion, anger included. It was a curse I've had to live with my entire life. I'd be damned if I would cry during my tyrant.

What really shocked me was I've spoken with Edward about the promotion, and he seemed genuinely sincere when he said that I was a strong candidate. What happened? I knew I was _more_ than qualified to handle the larger accounts, and I _have_ tripled our personal parties in the last nine months. I was determined to find out why he chose to give the opportunity to Victoria, bitch on wheels.

The pit in my stomach tried to tell me what my mind was trying to push away. Victoria was well, Victoria. Tall, body to die for, long red hair and a shameless flirt. Especially with Edward. I tried to rationalize with myself that Edward wouldn't just choose Victoria based on that, after all he was a successful business man. He built this entire company on his own, he wouldn't just be promoting someone based on his personal needs. Although now, Victoria will be working side by side with Edward on a daily basis.

I wasn't jealous of that fact, of course not. I was hurt because _I_ was the most qualified and deserved this opportunity! And Edward would damn well know that! If he thought I was content handling the bookings for the personal parties, he was sadly mistaken! I was Isabella Swan and I deserved to be treated with some fucking respect!

Now that I got myself all pumped up, I stomped out of my office, past a bewildered Alice, and swung the doors open to Edward's office. It was still empty. Of course, he's still in the meeting. I glanced at the clock to the right of desk and noted I had about 10 minutes before he was due back. I would wait. I sat down in the plush black leather chair opposite his chair across the desk. He still had his coffee sitting by his laptop. I decided to take a quick look at what he was currently working on. I swung his laptop towards myself and stopped. Victoria Westin was written across the top of the screen, along with a list of her new duties as operations manager. Personal assistant stuck out in my mind. Personal Assistant? So what, she's picking up his dry cleaning? I started to scroll down the screen when someone behind me cleared their throat.

Startled, I jumped and spun the laptop back to its original position, feeling the flush burning in my cheeks. Shit! I quickly stood up ready to explain myself when I found myself standing in front of Victoria herself.

"Hello Isabella," Victoria purred, very amused.

"Good morning Victoria," I stammered. "I was just waiting to speak with Edward."

"Yes, well we just finished in the board room," Victoria replied casually, "and Edward and I have to go over a few things before our lunch date. I highly doubt he'll have time today. Sorry." Bitch didn't look sorry, but I could change that.

"Ms. Swan," Edward greeted as he walked into his office, "for what do I owe the pleasure?" He walked around his desk and took a seat in his executive chair stretching his muscular arms behind his tousled bronze hair. As if he didn't know why I was here.

"I'd like to talk to you," I replied as coolly as I could muster, "alone."

"Um, Victoria, would you mind waiting a few minutes in your office?" Edward asked with a wink. _A wink? A fucking wink?_ Maybe I gave Edward too much credit before.

"Not a problem, Eddie." Victoria breathed as she glided out of his office.

"What can I do for you Isabella?" Edward said nonchalantly as he started shuffling through papers on his desk.

"I'm sure you have an idea." I replied, feeling my face starting to flush again. God, why do I always get like this in front of _him_. I'm a fucking coward.

"Ah, yes. The announcement this morning about Victoria," he said as he looked at me with his piercing green eyes, "I meant to talk to you about that before they sent the memo out. Sorry about that." He sounded sincere. No Bella, don't fall for his velvet voice and unbelievable face. You came here to raise some hell.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the consequences of what I was about to say "Sorry doesn't cut it Mr. Cullen! You know damn well that _I_ deserved this! I was born to run the large accounts! _You_ said so yourself! If you think that I'm going to stand around here for the next ten years of my life, wasting away my talents, then you are sadly mistaken! To think you only promoted Victoria because of your male urges and sexual frustration! I _had_ a lot more respect for you! Until today! I can't work for a company that…."

"Isabella! Stop!" Edward yelled over me, cutting me off mid-sentence. "You think I only promoted Victoria for what? My male urges? Are you being serious?" He chuckled softly to himself with a small smile on his beautiful face, getting back to his paper shuffling. "I'm going to forget about this whole conversation. Go back to your office and when you're ready to talk rationally, have Alice contact me to set up an appointment."

I could feel my cheeks burning and then the water works were threatening. Edward just dismissed me! Don't cry in front of him, I begged myself. He was so frustrating! Here I am trying to stand up for myself and be assertive and he's laughing. I feel like crawling under my chair. So much for my pep talk beforehand.

I looked up to the ceiling, to avoid the spillage of tears now fully formed in my eyes. I took a deep breath and stared at Edward square in the eyes. "I will not be treated like this Edward Cullen. I deserve better and you know it! You can take this job and shove it! I'm out!" Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said 'I'm out', mental note to cut back on the American Idol. Oh well, at least now Edward knows he can't push me around.

I spun to stomp out of the room, but tripped over my own feet. Classic Bella. I very nearly stumbled face first into the dark beige carpet below, but I caught myself last minute. I struggled to straighten myself out while smoothing my dark grey skirt with my palms. _Breathe. Deep Breath. You can still walk out of here with some dignity. I'm sure he hardly noticed_. I started to walk forward again, stepping with over precision.

"Bella, don't go. Please." Edward said quietly. _Bella, he hasn't called me that since that night. _I forced my mind to push that memory away, I would not be able to hold it together for long if I relived the images and feeling of Edwards miracle hands all over my body. The heat of the fireplace, the soft music, the moans, the pleasure…enough Bella!

I stopped at the door unsure what I should do or wanted to do.

Walk away from here? From him?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Nope, Twilight's not mine.

* * *

"Bella," he said again, even quieter, "please."

I bit my bottom lip and took a deep breath. I _knew_ that I should storm out and not look back. I _knew_ that if I stayed I may regret it tomorrow. I _knew_ that if I stayed I _would_ be giving up some of my dignity. I also _knew_ that walking out of here meant more than just leaving my job behind.

Without looking back and a slight lift of my chin, I walked out – not a bit of hesitation in my normally clumsy feet. I wish I could've seen his face at this exact moment. Edward wasn't used to not getting his way, but I wasn't going to give in this time. His glorious body and chiseled features weren't going to win over my self respect and determination. I deserved better and we both knew it.

I continued down the short hallway back to my office. I didn't even glimpse at Alice sitting at her desk, knowing full well that she was waiting for the low down of what just happened.

"Cancel all appointments, Alice." I'd call her later and explain. I quickly went to my desk, shoved my laptop in my oversized Coach bag, grabbed my black trench and walked out.

I could feel all eyes on me as I went down the hallway that led to the double doors outside. I'm not sure what expression was on my face, but no one dared to ask me where I was going in the middle of the day. I'm sure I'd be the talk of the water coolers for the next little while, until something else occupied their small minds.

The wind hit me with a fierce slap. Shit, it's freezing! I quickly made my way to my BMW 550i sedan – I know not exactly practical for a winter in Seattle, but I couldn't make myself switch to my Ford Expedition yet. Winters are not usually harsh here, but we do get an abundance of rain and cold days. This was one of those cold ones. I couldn't wait for Spring.

I settled into the soft leather seat and threw my bag on the passenger side. I turned the key in the ignition and heard the quiet purr of the engine starting. I quickly turned the volume on the stereo down; I was jamming to Black Eyed Peas on my way in this morning – thinking it was going to be a great day to celebrate. Boy, this day turned out a bit differently than I was expecting a few hours ago.

I put the car in drive and made my way to the only haven I had in this town, home. Home consisted of a large apartment in the prestige Belltown District. It felt good to own something free and clear, something that was all mine. I still remember the feeling when I picked up the keys and turned the brushed nickel knob the first time – pride. It almost made it worth all the topless serving and 'extra' favors I did to get here.

After throwing my bag and coat on the small table at the front door, I settled myself on the light cream coach and stretched out. God, my body is tense.

"Now what?" I said aloud to myself. I just walked out of the job that kept me consumed for the last couple years, with no idea of what was next. "What's the plan now?"

I must've drifted off, cause the next thing I heard was a loud tapping on the door.

"Bella, open up! I know you're in there!"

Alice. I glanced at my blackberry on the table in front of me, noticing it was after five and that I had seven missed calls. I slowly stood up, still groggy from my unexpected nap and dragged my feet to the door.

"Alice, what are you d…" I began to ask with a yawn, as I swung the door open.

"I can't believe you fucking quit!" She yelled at me. "Why didn't you tell me that you were planning on leaving? Fuck, Bella. I thought we were friends?!" She pushed past me into the apartment, her tiny frame shaking with anger.

"What are you talking about Alice? I didn't exactly _plan_ it. I didn't know I was going to until today."

"Oh, well you should've told me anyway." She pouted. Alice couldn't stay mad for long, she was the epitome of cheerful. "Did you leave because of Victoria?" She asked quietly.

"Not exactly Victoria," I replied honestly, "but that was the last straw. You've seen how it's been lately. I've worked my ass off with the personal parties and I've done a damn good job! It's not easy keeping all those horny men happy, but I've managed to triple our numbers. Not only that, but keeping all our girls happy – that was another full time job on its own!"

"I know." Alice said simply, "Just tell me when you plan on doing something so radical! I was terrified Edward was going to rip my head off when you left and I couldn't tell him where you went!"

"He asked you where I went?"

"Well not exactly asked, more like demanded!"

"Interesting." Huh, guess my walking out had some impact – not that it mattered anymore. He was probably struggling with who was going to organize this coming weekends parties.

"So, what's the plan now?" Alice asked her head cocked to the side slightly.

"I'm not sure, haven't thought much about it." I replied, scrunching my eyebrows together in thought.

"Well, we better come up with something! I can't be without a job for long."

_What??_

"What do you mean; _you_ can't be out of a job for long?" I asked already knowing where she was going with this.

"I quit." She said as she started rummaging through my fridge. "You really didn't think I'd stay there without you, did you?"

"Actually, yes I did think that, Alice," slightly annoyed.

"Well, your thinking was wrong then," she said as she grabbed a bottle of white wine and settled it on the counter, "I honestly could hardly stand working in that office anyway. The only thing keeping me sane was you, and even that was border line lately. You're so moody." She stuck her tongue out at me with that last sentence.

She was right. I knew that I wasn't the best person to be around lately. This promotion had taken my life over in a weird sort of obsession. I was so focused on this 'new job' that I totally forgot the normal everyday pleasantries.

"Sorry Alice," I apologized, "this stupid promotion just got to me, you know? I wanted it sooo bad! I still can't believe Edward chose Victoria!"

"Good riddance, you're too good for that place anyway! Wanna drink?" she said while holding up a wine glass, a huge smile plastered on her face. God, I love Alice! She knows exactly how to lift my mood up.

I nodded. Alcohol was definitely needed – lots of it.

* * *

After a couple hours of bitching and moaning about life, we were, well, slightly inebriated. I think I was feeling the effects a little more than Alice, given the fact that I haven't consumed a morsel of food today.

"I wish I could've seen his face when you said _'male urges and sexual frustration.'_" Alice said between laughs and wiping tears from her eyes.

"It's not funny!" I argued throwing a pillow from the sofa at her short dark pixie hair, trying to act mad. "It was very serious! I want to be taken seriously!" I laughed, unable to keep a straight face. "Okay, I'll admit it, it was pretty funny. I still can't believe I walked out, or that _you_ walked out! I wish I could've seen Edwards face for that!"

"Poor Edward," Alice teased, "he's probably still fuming in his office. I've never seen him so hysterical – he's always so cool and collected. Guess you got that special touch." Alice winked while filling up our glasses with the last bit of white wine.

"I'm not so sure about my touch, but Edwards touch is definitely _something_." Shit, did I actually say that out loud in front of Alice? I snuck a quick look in her direction to see if she heard.

She heard. I saw a wide-eyed Alice staring back at me, with her mouth open slightly.

"What?" I asked, praying she wouldn't push this further.

"Oh no, you don't," she wasn't going to let this go, "Spill! Now!"

"Spill what?" I asked playing stupid. There was no way I was going to dish about my one night stand with our former boss. That was something that I've buried away, and not one person knew about that drunken night in Vancouver, except Edward and myself. We both vowed not to let it interfere with our professional relationship, and dishing about it to others was definitely out of the question.

"Okay, Bella. I see how it is." Uh oh, she was giving up _too_ easily. "Got any limes? It's Tequila time!" Alice stood up from the floor of my living room and walked to the kitchen, the glow of the fridge lighting up the small space. I don't have a good feeling about this.

After a dozen or so Tequila shots between the two of us, we were well past the stage of slightly inebriated – we were completely sloshed. How come I forget that I can't handle my alcohol, until it's too late? I'm definitely going to pay for this tomorrow - at least I can sleep in, perk of not having a job.

"Alice," I slightly swayed to the right, gripping the breakfast bar separating the kitchen and living room, "how is it that we are two unemployed twenty seven year olds? What the fuck is wrong with this picture?"

"Bella, you're wrong. I'm only twenty six."

"You know what I _mean_, what are we gonna do?" I slightly slurred that last sentence. Why did I do those last two shots, I'm definitely going to pay.

"With your knowledge and my organizational skills, we'll have no problem getting a job. In fact, we could probably start our own company if we wanted to." Alice stated, looking slightly less drunk than I was – didn't she drink as much as me?

"Huh, thanks for your vote of confidence. But, I doubt that anyone is currently looking for someone to organize private functions for exotic entertainment. I mean, Cullen Enterprises is the only company in Seattle that specializes in it." I very slowly sat down on the sofa, my head starting to spin.

"Exactly!"

"Exactly, what?" I started closing my eyes, confused by Alice.

"We _should_ start our own company!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Dear Stephenie Meyer, if you ever decide to give up Twilight or the characters please let me know – I've fallen in love with them – except maybe Newton, you can keep him. No, I don't own anything TWILIGHT**

**Also, I wanted to let everyone know that I pulled up my fanficition account at home to show my boyfriend my story and didn't realize that after he read the first chapter, he decided to review – under my account! Lol, I was laughing my ass off when I pulled up my account later to read a new review from myself. Anyways – in case anyone was curious why there was a review from Twiloved.**

**After much thought and deliberation - I've decided to do an EPOV (Edward's Point of View). I wasn't originally planning to (as Twilight is only in Bella's POV), but I've received a few reviews and PM's asking for more clarification as to Edwards decisions. I won't be giving _everything_ away (obviously) with his POV, but it will bring a different dimension to the story.**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

EPOV

Why the hell isn't she returning my calls? All day, I've attempted to contact the irate brunette that stumbled out of my office this morning. I looked at my blackberry and saw that I've tried to call Isabella seven times, with no success.

_If only she knew my real intentions_. I wasn't going to surprise her with my plans, while she was tearing a strip off me. I wanted it to be a happy occasion that we could celebrate, _together preferably_. I knew it was wrong to laugh at her when she implied that the only reason I promoted Victoria was for my 'male urges', but come on, that's just down right ludicrous! Victoria is beautiful; if you like that obviously beautiful sort of thing, but the 'barbie' type is not my preference.

I needed to talk to her. I needed an opportunity to explain and tell her why. I was literally speechless when she stormed out of my office, only able to plead her name – not truly expecting her to leave. It took everything in me, to not help her when her clumsy heel caught the carpet. She needed to say what she was feeling, and helping her would only make her feel weak and dependant – the two things I was desperately trying to help Bella overcome. Bella needed to see herself for who she really was – stunningly beautiful, mind-blowingly intelligent, and genuinely kind hearted.

But to leave, without understanding why I did what I did? Did she not think more of me? I knew the answer to that - of course she didn't.

After our amazing weekend at the conference two months ago, I was hoping that something more would come from it. Although we both agreed at the time to keep our relationship professional, there was nothing I wanted more than to have Bella for myself. She obviously didn't feel the same. She hasn't been the same since. I tried numerous times to bring up that night again to Bella, to see what her feelings were, but she has been avoiding me like the plague. It was abundantly clear that her feelings were not shared.

What did I expect? How could someone as good as Bella find it in her heart to love someone like me? A cold, hard man who was married to his company. She deserved someone who was warm and gentle. Someone who could give her everything her little heart desired and deserved.

I had never felt so complete in my entire life. Holding Bella's soft, curvy body in my arms after ravishing each other for hours, is something I've etched in my memory. Remembering how she was so uninhibited with me, torturing me with her lethal tongue, surprising me with her small bites down my chest. I've never encountered such pleasure in my entire life, and I've dreamt of it since that weekend. My cock twitched at the memory and my slacks were suddenly feeling a little snug.

I need to get out of here.

I walked past Lauren –seeing my former secretary cleaning out her desk – her punishment for sending out the memo before I had to chance to talk to Isabella. If it was an honest mistake, I would have undoubtedly overlooked it, but Lauren's blatant distaste for Isabella proved it was no oversight.

I walked down the hall towards Isabella's old office and the empty desk situated in front of her door. Alice Brandon – the petite, perky girl, that was always busy shuffling around the office, also gone. I lost three employees today – _Is that a new record?_ I thought. Although, I'd only _really_ miss one of them.

"So, what's the plan now, Mr. Bigshot?" I whispered to myself while walking out in the blistering cold. _I'll give her until tomorrow_, I thought. If I don't hear from her by then, I'll have to go by her apartment. _Yes, I'll give her 'till tomorrow_.

***

BPOV

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Alice chirped as she pulled the covers from my head. "You can't sleep the day away! We got a business to get booming!"

Arghhh! What's that pounding and why is it happening in my head? God, I feel like death – next time I decide to drink, please shoot me. Memories of last night came flooding back - _Alice, wine, evil tequila_, and the more blurry conversations were harder to make out – _new business ventures? Interrogation about Edward?_ I smiled to myself remembering that I didn't give her any details about Edward or our secret night. So much for her plan to get me drunk to the point of complete openness – it's nice knowing I can still contain my secrets in that vulnerable state.

Okay, but seriously why is Alice already here? The sun shining through my window proves that it's still morning. I opened one eye and glanced at my alarm clock – 9:36am.

"Go away." I complained to Alice, throwing the comforter back over my head.

"Oh no, you don't" She shrieked at me, pulling the entire blanket off the bed, leaving me cold and royally pissed.

"Alice, you know I love you like a sister, but I'm seriously considering killing you right now."

"Oh, Bella! You shouldn't be in such a grumpy mood – today is the day that we get our revenge on Edward and make millions! And, we have to get started. Now!"

The conversations from last night started to become clearer –

_We can offer services similar to Cullen Enterprises, but let's open a club to hold the events as well!' _

'_We'll have a find a space…' _

' _We'll have to get a business licence…' _

'_We'll do theme nights!'_

'_We'll have to get some hot guys too…I know a guy named Jasper!'_

"How can someone so little be so enormously demanding?" I complained, bringing my feet over the bed. "And after I have some coffee and a few aspirin, we are going to rein you in on this ludicrous idea of starting our own business."

I settled myself on the stool at my breakfast bar with a hot cup of coffee warming my hands. My head still pounding, but not nearly as horrific.

"Okay, so I went and picked up the forms to register our business with the corporate division of the Secretary of State's office. Once those are filled out, we can apply for a business license with Washington State Department of Licensing."

"Yeah, you lost me at forms…" I replied, looking at her with a blank expression.

"Bella, focus!" she said, talking to me like a first grader. "Fill these forms out. Here's a pen."

"Alice, I am not starting a business." I replied, taking the pen from her hand. "I don't have the foggiest idea how to run a company."

"Well, firstly _you_ are not starting a business, _we_ are."

She was completely insane, I was convinced. "Alice, how do you suppose we pay for this business?"

"Easy. I got some money invested – I'll pull it out. You know, I've always have a knack for predicting the stock market and I'm _sure_ you have some money. And if we need to, we'll go to my mother. She's always encouraging me to do something with my life. Well I'm doing something and so are you!"

"You are unbelievable Alice!" I said with a small smile. Alice's excitement was becoming infectious.

"I know." She said simply, as she watched me starting to fill out the forms.

**

We started down to the Secretary of State's office with the completed forms in hand. I allowed Alice to dress me in a simple black business suit, after I showered the rest of the alcohol smell off of my body. Definitely, not drinking for a while.

Luckily for us, Alice's mother Esme had connections with Washington State and rushed our application through. Only one more hurdle before we are officially a business – obtaining our license, and that would be completed tomorrow.

"I can't believe we are actually doing this." I said to Alice as we made our way to my BMW.

"It's going to be so great, Bella! We're going to have to call a real estate agent and start looking at places. Which area you want to be in? I personally think we should stay in Belltown. It's got the best flavor for nightlife. Whatcha think?"

"I like Belltown." I said. "But, Alice – I'm a little worried about clients. Cullen has pretty much cornered the market for personal and corporate accounts. I know we going to do the whole nightclub thing, but if we're going to go against Edward directly, how are we going to compete?"

"Oh, hun." Alice sighed. "We have our first appointment this weekend for a private party."

"What?" I shrieked, hoping she was kidding. We were by no means ready for a private party.

"Yeah, I booked it this morning before I broke into your apartment."

"With who?" I stammered.

"Your favorite person," Alice said with a smirk, "Mr. Johnson."

* * *

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. I also like getting some ideas of what you'd like to see. So, do you like EPOV? Should I incorporate it often?**

**Thanks, Twiloved**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Twilight + Characters = NOT mine, although if anyone wants to give them to me for Christmas, I won't object. Lol**

**Thanks for all the great reviews. I love getting reviews! Best Christmas gift ever – expect maybe Edward himself. Special thanks to DeydreamBeliever, Isabela is Online, browneyedgirl1984 and BellasMommy for their awesome ideas and reviews. You guys Rock!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"You called Mr. Johnson?" I shrieked at her, easing my way into traffic. "Are you for _fucking_ real Alice?!"

"Yes, I am for _fucking_ real Bella." Alice replied calmly. "What's the issue anyway? You _know_ that man has a permanent hard-on for you; he'd do anything you wanted. Might as well take advantage of it."

"Do you realize that it's against the law, Alice?" I said, trying my best to keep my temper under control.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked confused.

"I have a clause in my contract with Cullen; that states something like I cannot solicit any of their clients if I leave the company – something about trade secrets and confidentiality."

"Oh, well no, I didn't know that." Alice said looking a little concerned, but just as quickly perked up. "But how's Edward gonna find out? _I'm _not going to tell him, and I'm sure _you_ can get Mr. Hard-On to keep his mouth shut."

"Shit, Alice. Not cool. Besides, we don't have three girls to work that party."

"Yes, we do." She smirked.

"Alice," I warned. "Don't tell me…"

"Yup! You, me and I'm pretty sure I convinced Rosalie to join us as well. She didn't want to stay with Cullen either, after hearing you left."

"Wonderful!" I cried sarcastically. "I'm really _fucked_ now! Alice, we can't solicit any _employees_ either. If Edward gets wind of this I'm totally screwed."

"Seriously, relax Bella. He's not going to find out. Besides, it'll be _fun_. Mr. Pitch-a-Tent told me he wants us dressed as bunnies! We have got to go shopping soon. I want a really hot outfit!"

I rolled my eyes; leave it to Alice to get excited about shopping for sexy bunny uniforms. I glanced down at my blackberry when we were stopped at a red light and noticed a total of eleven missed calls. Who keeps calling? I've been with Alice all day, and she's the only one crazy enough to call me a million times a day.

I went to my recent calls menu and my stomach did a back-flip. They were all from Cullen Industries or Edwards blackberry. I don't think Edward has _ever_ called my blackberry this many times, in all the time I worked there. Shit! He must really be pissed.

At that exact moment, a message popped up on my screen _'Isabella, please give me a call and we can discuss the situation.'_

I could feel my heart picking up speed and my anger building. _What's to discuss Asshole? You chose to promote Victoria instead of me – and I decided to leave. End of fucking discussion._

Blaring horns behind me brought me out of my thoughts_. Oh shit_ – I didn't notice the light change to green. I stepped on the gas and accelerated a bit too quickly in the busy downtown area, I stomped on my brake, stopping only inches behind a silver Civic in front of me.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, gripping the dash in front of her.

"Nothing." I said automatically.

"Okay, give me that," she said as she grabbed my blackberry out of my hands. "What's got you all distracted?" I tried to grab it back, but she held it away from me looking at the screen. A burst of laughter erupted from Alice.

"What's so funny?" I asked, annoyed.

"He's already starting to grovel back! I knew this would happen, but I thought it would take at least a week! He must really be desperate!" Alice's laughter was still in full volume as I grabbed the blackberry and stuffed it into my coat pocket.

Alice had expected Edward to grovel? For some reason, I could never picture Edward begging for anything. He always got what he wanted, or at least that's the way it seemed.

He was way too macho with too much pride to beg for anything. I'm sure it's a definite inconvenience with us being gone, but I'm sure he's already got others lined up for interviews.

_He probably just doesn't like the fact that someone walked out on him_, I thought. That had to be it, his pride and ego were bruised knowing that two employees left and it was on their terms. I knew that by my walking out, it would've surprised him, but I had no idea I would get this type of reaction. _Eleven calls. One message. _Shocking.

"So, should I respond?" I asked Alice nonchalantly.

"No way!" Alice said smiling devilishly. "Let him continue to beg."

"Alice, that's not nice."

"Who's trying to be nice?" She asked. "Do you think Edward was trying to be '_nice'_ when he promoted Victoria? Give him a dose of his own medicine. It'll do him good. Trust me."

"I _know_ what he did was wrong Alice, but I'm not sure I'm the right person to give Edward a dose."

"Stop being so weak, Bella! Come on. He's the competition now, _remember_? He's not your boss anymore!"

"You're right, Alice. No responding." I said as we pulled into my apartment complex.

I struggled to ignore the vibrating in my pocket. _No responding_, I kept repeating to myself. Don't give him a chance to talk you into going back. _I'm not going back!_ _No responding! I'm not going back!_ I continued my inner chant as we made our way up to my apartment.

* * *

**EPOV**

_This girl is going to be the death of me,_ I thought as I tried calling Isabella for what felt like the hundredth time. Chasing after a girl was definitely new territory for me. Usually I was running away from them. _Well, she can't ignore me forever_, I thought as Victoria strode in my office.

"Edward, did you want the new listings for the week?"

"Yeah, can you just forward them to my email? I gotta step out for a bit and will look at them from home."

"No problem, boss." Victoria said with a wink as she left. I smiled at her obvious attempt for flirting. _Not going to happen, Victoria_, I thought to myself. Although, I can't really blame her for trying, I have also been known to be a bit of a flirt with her.

But, if she thought that our relationship was going to go further than that, then she was sadly mistaken. Victoria was not the type of girl I wanted a relationship with – although, _maybe a good fuck is what I need, _I thought.I _haven't_ been with anyone since that night with Bella. _Not with Victoria_. I couldn't blur those lines with her – she would expect more in the future and there was no way I was prepared for that – not with her – not with anyone, except maybe _one_ person. But even that wasn't going to happen. Shit, the girl wouldn't even answer my calls!

I stood up from my desk and pulled on my black suit jacket that hung on the backside of my chair. I shrugged my arms into the suit and grabbed my briefcase that rested on its side at the corner of my desk.

_I will talk to you today, Isabella._ I'd go home and change from my regular work attire, thinking that being a little more casual would help Bella feel comfortable enough to talk. I won't go until later this evening, hopefully she'll have calmed down a bit by then. I knew she was mad, and I would do whatever I could to make her feel more at ease. I got her address from her file at work - not an easy feat to do without Victoria finding out. I didn't want anyone knowing how badly I wanted and _needed_ Isabella to come back to work. I haven't even started thinking about a replacement for her, although Victoria's been talking about nothing else today. – _I have to get her back_, _and that perky girl Alice too._

**_

* * *

_**

**_BPOV_**

"So, have you thought of a name?" Alice asked, as she plopped herself on my couch.

"No, I haven't even _considered_ a name," I said while hanging up my black trench across the back of the stool in the kitchen. "Have you?"

"I've been throwing some ideas around, but nothings really sticking."

I started thinking about how important a name could be to the success of a new business. We need to find something that is catchy, something that is easy to remember, something easy to recognize. _Swan-Brandon?_ No – too cliché. We needed something that would fit both Alice and I. _Bella, Alice, Brandon, Swan…that's it!_

"How about B.A.B.S.?"

"B.A.B.S.?" Alice asked confused.

"Babs." I said. "Like _Barbara Streisand_, Babs. B. A. B. S. Bella, Alice, Brandon, Swan."

"I _LOVE_ it!" Alice practically sang, as she jumped up from the couch and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck. "Oh my god! It's _perfect_, Bella!" I matched Alice's enthusiasm and hugged her in return.

"Okay, now I'm _really_ started to get excited, Alice. I think this may _actually_ work out." I couldn't contain the huge smile that was forming.

"Of course it will! Did you really have any doubt?" Alice asked unwrapping herself from me and grabbing her laptop out of her designer bag.

"Now, time to find a place to hold the hottest new nightclub." She said as she started to type rapidly. "There are a few commercial properties available in Belltown. We'll actually have to go see them to decide if they're worth it."

Alice was moving her fingers with lighting speed over the keys as she searched for the perfect space. "Look at _this_ one! I think _this is it_!" She suddenly shrieked.

"Alice, you can't know that _this_ is the one, you just _started_ looking." I said with a roll of my eyes.

I looked over Alice's shoulder to see a renovated ground floor commercial space. Twenty foot ceilings and loft space. Wow, it's on one of the highest traffic corners of the city, Huron Street. I read further into the listing to see that it included polished concrete floors, full restaurant kitchen and the space took the entire corner of the block – twenty foot glass windows across the entire front. I stared at the screen, speechless. _It did look perfect._

"See, I _told_ you!" Alice said sticking out her tongue at me.

"Okay, Alice" I said, trying to be the rational one. "There has to be a catch. How much is it?"

"Ummm…" Alice said, scrolling to the bottom of the screen. "Only…two point four million." She whispered, obviously heart broken.

My hope depleted as quickly as Alice's. Fuck, we can't afford that.

"Oh, well." I sighed. "Next?"

We looked at a few others and decided that they were either too old, too small or in the wrong area, they were however in our price point. Our excitement was quickly being replaced by agitation. Did we really expect this plan to simply fall into place? That's not how the real world works – we had to get creative.

"Alice," I said. "Go back to the first listing you showed me."

"The one for two point four million…_dollars_?!"

"Yeah, that one." Alice pulled it up again and I scrolled down to the bottom of the screen to see who currently owned it. _If it was who I thought it might be……BINGO!_

"Bella, it's two point four million…._dollars_!" Alice repeated.

"Yeah, but I have an idea. Can you arrange a showing?"

"Sure." Alice said with a touch of hesitation, not sure where I was going with this.

An hour later we were huddled on Huron Street, outside of the vacant commercial space peeking in the windows. The agent for this property was late. _We did say five o'clock, right?_ I thought, as we stood outside in the blistering space looked even better in person – the polished grey concrete floors gleaming through the tall windows. There was no furniture and I was definitely not a 'visionary' person, but even I could picture a long dark bar across the back wall with high stools with people mulling about. The high ceilings gave an understated elegance to the space – while the large stone fireplace located at the front entrance gave it a warmth and presence like nothing else.

"I know," Alice said, reading my mind. "It _is_ perfect!"

"Don't get too excited," I told Alice. "My idea may not work." Although, I had a pretty good idea that we'd be the only ones bidding on this property.

"Can't you _please_ tell me?" Alice whined.

"No." I stated simply, as a slight blond woman walked up to us.

"Sorry I'm late." The blond woman said extending her hand out to us. "I'm Sue. Sue Clearwater." Her blond hair cut in a severe bob, the wind whipping it around her sharp features. She was very pleasant looking, for being in her mid to late forties.

"I'm Bella." I said accepting her hand. "And this is my associate, Alice."

"Nice to meet the two of you." Sue said as she also shook Alice's hand. "Shall we?" She motioned for us to enter the space after opening up the large glass doors.

My stomach had a touch of butterflies as we made our way through the space. I could definitely _see_ us owning this place. I desperately _wanted_ to own this space. The ground floor was one large space and off towards the back, the large restaurant kitchen was situated.

"The kitchen is fully equipped," Sue talked as we walked through the large cooking area. "As you can see, we have the sauté station, grilling station, fry station, and of course the kitchen line." _Okay,_ I thought. I have no idea why there were so many stations, and why we needed them. I peeked over at Alice and could see that she felt the same way. She shrugged her shoulders and I raised my eyebrows. Sue didn't seem to notice our lack of knowledge as she led us up the stairs at the back of the kitchen.

"This is the office space." Sue continued talking as we walked around the large empty space. "You can overlook the ground floor from here as well." Sue walked us over to the dark, thick railing overlooking the gleaming concrete floors. Alice was floating on cloud nine as she skipped over to the railing. I knew it was going to be a tough task bringing her back down to earth after this tour.

We finished the tour looking at the luxury bathrooms located on the ground floor to the right of the kitchen. Even the _bathrooms_ were outfitted in all modern finishes. "Thank you for meeting us on such short notice, Ms. Clearwater." I said shaking her thin hand once again.

"Not a problem, Bella." She responded. "But, please call me Sue."

"Okay, well thank you Sue. Can you please let us know when the seller is opening up the bidding?" Although, I didn't think it really mattered.

"Absolutely!" Sue said with a big smile. "It should be in the next few days. I have a couple more showings scheduled for this week, so it should follow that."

Alice and I made our way back to my apartment and huddled on the floor with Chinese take-out, white wine and a mountain of papers scattered around us.

"Okay, so I called my mom," Alice said between bites of chicken chow mein "and, I think she's on board with us. She's willing to become a partner, as long as we're _willing_ to give her run of the kitchen."

"Awesome," I replied, eating my mushroom fried rice. "Esme can _definitely_ have the kitchen. I don't want to be anywhere _near_ there!"

"Excellent! Now, we have to think of who else we're going to need. We're going to have to hire a deejay, doormen, security, runners, bartenders, servers, kitchen staff, and cleaners. Can you think of anything I'm missing?"

"I have no clue! I've never done this before." I said while swallowing my last bite of rice. I reached for my almost empty glass of wine – _I know I said no more drinking_, but come on, it's _only_ wine! And, I'm only feeling a _little_ flush from it.

"Well," Alice said, filling up my glass, "we'll let my mom take care of who's needed in the kitchen and we'll take care of the rest. We can't really do much until we secure a space."

"You're right." I agreed. "Let's just take things one step at a time. Hopefully we get the Huron Street space. Keep your fingers crossed."

"Believe me, I'm keeping _everything_ crossed! Okay, I'm pooped!" Alice said, while standing up and stretching her tiny arms above her head. "I'm going home."

"It's only _eight_!" I argued.

"It may _only_ be eight, but _I_ didn't get to sleep in, unlike someone else I know!" Alice said with a yawn.

"Okay, okay." I said standing up. _Whoa_, head rush! Shit, I was tipsy. For _fuck_ sakes, I didn't realize the wine was affecting me so much. "I think I should get to bed early tonight too."

"Yes, you should. We have a _full_ day of shopping tomorrow! Bunny outfits here we come!" Alice giggled as she helped me clean up the mess we made in the living room. "And, I think Rosalie is coming with us. We'll be by your place in the morning. Think you can be ready by ten?"

"I think I can manage, Alice." I said throwing the last of the Chinese food in the garbage under my sink.

"Cool, cool." Alice said gathering up the mess of papers on the floor. "I'll take our notes and organize them tonight."

"See you in the morning, Alice." I said while giving her a big hug. "And, thank you….for _everything_."

"No problem! That's what I'm here for." Alice said with a smile, as she reached for the door handle.

Alice swung the door open and we were both stood frozen, staring at what stood before us -- Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N - This chapters a bit longer - please let me know if you like the length longer -- I won't be able to update as often, but I'll still update at least once a week. Okay - Review! Review! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – I don't own TWILIGHT or the CHARACTERS – unless you count the Edward figurine – then I own two.**

**CHAPTER 6 WARNING – This is an extremely detailed LEMON, with mature language. Do not read if you are not over 18. You have been warned.**

**The entire chapter is in BPOV.**

* * *

**BPOV **

Edward Cullen. Why the hell is _Edward_ standing at my door? Before I knew what was happening, Alice slammed the door in Edwards face and spun me around, so my back was now against the closed door. She kept a tight grip on my wrists.

"Bella, did you want me to tell him to leave?" Alice asked; all seriousness in her perfect little face.

"No!" I yelled at her. "Get out of the way!" I yanked my wrists out of Alice's hands and pushed her lightly out of my way and grabbed the door handle and started to turn it. She put her tiny hand on the door and grabbed my wrist again.

"Don't mention anything about the club!" Alice warned me, before letting go.

"Of course, I won't say anything!" I hissed between my teeth.

I slowly opened the door once again to find Edward still standing there, leaning on the edge of my doorframe. He looked slightly amused.

"Are you sure you want to be left alone with him?" Alice asked me, as Edward stepped out of her way. "I mean, you _did_ say that Edward's touch was _definitely something_. I want to be sure you'll be okay." _Oh. My. God. What a Bitch!_

"I'll be fine, Alice. Thanks." I said while giving her the death stare - _You are sooo gonna get it tomorrow! _Alice just responded with a small smile. She turned and started walking away, the smile still plastered to her face.

I shot a glance at Edward and he looked slightly confused by the exchange. _Hopefully, he didn't catch the meaning,_ I thought as I really took a look at him for the first time since he got here. _Wow._ He looks _good_. He wore a chocolate brown leather jacket – the leather weathered and soft. His dark blue jeans were also slightly worn in and hung loosely from his hips. His bronze hair was slightly more disheveled than usual. I caught myself staring too long, to be considered polite – this man certainly knows how to distract me.

"Can I come in, Bella?" Edward asked very respectfully, breaking my train of thought. _Toughen up Bella. _He's _just_ a man. _A very irresistible, sexy man_, I thought to myself. I straightened my shoulders and stared him straight in his deep green eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked with as much attitude as I could muster.

He ran his hands through his hair, making it slightly messier and took a deep breath. _Was he nervous?_ God, he was _gorgeous_. "I was hoping we could talk. Would you please allow me the opportunity to talk with you, Bella? I tried calling, but something _seems_ to be wrong with your phone."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." I said honestly, while biting my lip.

"If you're worried about my _touch_, I'll be sure to sit far enough away." He said teasing me lightly. I cringed inside - so he _did_ catch that.

"You're such a jackass." I retorted, feeling my face redden.

He was silent for a moment, looking to be in deep thought from my last comment.

"Well, I _can't_ say that I'm pleased you think of me as a _donkey_, but at least you're talking to me." I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to enter my apartment. _Let's get this over with.  
_  
I moved to the side to allow Edward to enter my foyer. He slipped off his designer brown shoes and shrugged out of his coat, hanging it on the hooks to the right of my door. _Fuck,_ look at that _body, _he was heart-breakingly beautiful_._ His fitted black cotton shirt showed off his well defined chest and tight stomach and the short sleeves strained against his sculpted arms.

I felt myself going flush and I silently cursed myself for my open book face. I finally brought my eyes up from Edward's body to his face and noticed his expression. _Why does he look concerned? _

_  
_Edward rushed to my side. "Bella, are you okay?" I continued staring at him, confused.

"Bella, breathe!" He ordered. _Oh fuck!_ I didn't even realize that I was holding my breath. I am such an _idiot_ around him and I'm sure the wine I consumed moments earlier didn't help. I took a deep breath and felt the relief from my burning lungs.

"Have you always been his easily… _distracted_?" Edward asked genuinely concerned, but a hint of a smile in his tone.

I decided to be honest, I mean there was no reason to be his nervous in front of him; he wasn't my boss anymore.

"I'm _apparently_ not used to seeing you dressed so…_casually_. I guess it caught me and my breath off guard. It's not really fair for you to go around _stunning_ people like that."

"Me being dressed casually _stunned_ you?" He asked with a light chuckle, obviously enjoying my slight embarrassment. "Huh, and here I thought that seeing me _naked_ would've _stunned_ you more; and you've _definitely _seen that." He said with his famous crooked grin.

I just continued to stare at him, unable to form any words at the moment. Remembering Edward's naked body was definitely stunning me, _now_. I was so wrapped up in my memories of that incredible night that I hardly noticed Edward lightly shaking me, while gripping the top of my arms.

"Bella! _Breathe!_" I shook my head and stared up at him. _Fuck_, I did it again. I took a deep breath and walked away from him to my couch. I sat down and continued my deep breathing. This was _one_ of the reasons why I tried to avoid being alone with Edward the past few weeks. I could hardly form a coherent thought when I was reminded of us like that. I knew he thought that I was avoiding him, but _really_, I didn't have an option. Look at the way my body reacts when I'm near him!

"Edward maybe it would better if you left." I said quietly while looking at my hands in my lap.

Edward sat down beside me. He placed one hand over mine. "Not until we have a chance to talk." He said delicately.

I looked up at him and saw the pain in his eyes. He looked down at me, his green eyes piercing with emotion. Did I cause this pain, simply by leaving? _You're certainly thinking highly of yourself, Bella, _I thought. _Of course you wouldn't be the reason_. He must be upset about something else, I decided. Our faces were so close; I could feel his hot breath on my face. I took a deep breath and inhaled his delicious scent.

_Remember to breathe Bella! _Being his close to Edward would be difficult for any normal female, and I wanted to be sure I didn't pass out on him. It's shouldn't be legal to be this irresistible.

"Edward it's little hard to focus. Can you move to the chair?" My eyes motioned to the chair to the far left of the couch.

He looked a little confused, but rose from the couch. "If that's what you want Bella." _Well, no it's not what I want, but I'm not going to be able to listen to a word your saying if I'm thinking about ripping your clothes off. _Did he really not understand how he affected me?

I felt my head clear a bit now that he was sitting a few feet away. I consciously decided to lead the conversation. "I really don't know what's to talk about Edward. You decided to promote Victoria and you have every right to. It is _your_ company. But, I also made _my_ decision and that was to leave."

"Yes, Bella but you don't understand. Victoria was the _right _person for the job, not that you wouldn't have done a good ....."

"Please, _don't_. You seriously don't need to explain yourself to me and to be honest; I _don't_ want to hear it. What's done is done; and if you're trying to get me to come back, well it's not going to work. I was serious when I said I was done. In fact, I've _already_ found another job."

"You have?" Edward asked, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. "It's only been a couple days."

"Yes, I have."

"Where?"

"That's not the point, Edward." I said trying to avoid this area of the conversation. "The point is that I've moved on and you should too."

"Bella, I'm sure we can work _something_ out. There _must_ be a way. Let me _find_ a way." He pleaded hunched over, both elbows resting on his knees. I fought the urge to go over to him.

"No, Edward. I'm not going back and I think it's probably best if you leave." I stood up quickly to escort Edward out before I changed my mind and locked him in my apartment forever; but I found myself swaying heavily. _Stupid headrush! Stupid wine! _I would've hit the floor face first, but Edward grabbed my waist from behind to steady me.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern, his hot breath brushing my ear. I could feel the heat of his hands through my thin shirt. A light shudder ripped through my body involuntarily. _My body remembers these hands._

"I'm fine, just a little light headed." I turned to look at him, but he didn't let go of my waist. His eyes were smoldering and I couldn't seem to look away or form a rational thought.

I'm not sure how long we stood there staring at each other, but I knew my defenses were quickly breaking down. I wasn't going to be able to keep it together much longer. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. He was _too_ fucking hot for his own good.

My eyes were still closed as he brought up one hand and slowly stroked my cheek. My breath caught in my throat. He knew what I wanted, and I had a feeling he wanted the same thing. I slowly opened my eyes and brought my gaze to his mouth.

"_Bella._" He whispered.

I slowly parted my lips and moistened them with my tongue, anticipating what was to come. Edward took this as an invitation and without any hesitation he brought his other hand up to cup my face as his mouth came crashing onto mine.

I moaned into his delicious mouth; my arms wrapping themselves around his neck as my fingers tangled in his hair. He tasted so good. I nearly fell to the floor as I felt his tongue caress the tip of mine. Edward felt my wavering body and gripped my waist tighter in response; pressing our bodies closer together. I could feel every hard muscle pushed up against my body and my hands left his hair to feel the strength in his arms. My hands slowly made their way around his shoulders to the flat plains of his chest. I broke our  
kiss first, hearing Edward sigh in agitation but quickly stood on my tip toes and brought my lips to the tight muscles in his neck, nibbling and sucking as I tasted the beautiful man in front of me.

"_Fuck, Bella_." He moaned between my bites, his fingers gripping the bare skin at my waist. A surge of excitement went straight between my legs hearing him moan my name.

Edward suddenly pulled away from me, lifted me up in his arms and led me to the couch. He laid me down, his eyes wild in frenzy and threw himself on top, covering me with his body. His mouth was rough on mine and I could feel his already hard cock pressing against my thigh. I let out a gasp of pleasure as his hands made their way to my breasts over my cotton shirt.

"_Edward_." I sighed. His hands struggled with the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. I threw my head back into the cushion, my hair fanning out behind me, as he stared down at me.

"_Gorgeous_." He groaned as he brought his mouth back to my aching body. His lips and tongue made their way from my collarbone to the space between both breasts.

He let out a breath of hot air and it sent shivers down my spine.

"_Edward, more please_." I begged as he started teasing my nipples over my thin bra with his teeth. I arched my back and pushed my breasts further into his mouth. He wrapped one arm around me and unhooked the back of the lacy material separating my now heaving chest and his searing mouth.

As soon as Edward threw the bra out of the way, he took one nipple into his mouth and  
started circling his tongue around the sensitive flesh. I cried out in ecstasy as he took the other nipple between his two fingers and started twisting slightly.

He switched sides and took the other breast in his mouth while he tortured my other erect nipple. I could _already_ feel the tightening in my lower belly, preparing for my release. I _needed_ more of him and I needed it _now_! I started rubbing my thigh against his throbbing cock and instantly heard his approval.

He hissed and brought his lips up to my ear. "_I've never wanted anyone so badly, Bella_. _I'm going to have you screaming by the time I'm finished with you."_

"_Oh God!_" I cried, my hands gripping his hair with all the strength I had, as he licked his way down my stomach, his hands massaging the exposed skin at my waist. His lips and tongue teased me at the top of my jeans while his fingers toyed with the buttons and zipper.

"_Edward."_ I pleaded, my breathing rapid. I closed my eyes and waited as I felt his fingers undo the button and slide the zipper down.

_Yes!_ _Yes! Yes!_

I lifted myself up a bit to allow him to slide the jeans down and off my body. I laid there in nothing by my tiny silk panties.

Edward had also removed his black t-shirt and was straddling me. My hands automatically went up and felt his rock hard chest and ripped stomach. He sucked in a deep breath and threw his head back at my touch. I brought my fingers down to the top of his worn jeans and fumbled with the buttons. He grabbed my wrists and pinned up above my head.

"Stay." He ordered, as he kissed the tip of my nose. _Yes, sir. Edward could tell me to do anything right now._

I could feel my silk panties getting wetter, begging for any kind of friction. Edward brought his mouth over my panties and blew a stream of hot air. I cried out in pleasure, bringing my hands to his hair.

"No, Bella." He said looking up at me, his eyes dark with lust. I instantly felt the cold air of where his mouth was moments before. "Keep your hands above your head."

I quickly obeyed wanting him to continue. I struggled to keep my arms above my head, resting on the couch cushion as his mouth returned to where I needed him most.

After a moment he lifted his eyes to mine. "Do you like that?" He taunted me. "Would you like some more?"

"Hmmmmm," was all I could manage to get out, my head nodding up and down.

"What was that Bella? I couldn't hear you."

"Yes, Edward! _Don't stop!"_ I screamed when I found my voice.

"Are you going to be able to handle this?" He asked as he dipped a finger into my panties, stroking once before quickly pulling out. I gasped at his expert touch.

He brought his finger up to his mouth and licked it dry with his tongue. "You're already so wet for me and you _taste," _he murmured, closing his eyes,_ "_even better than I remember." He suddenly ripped my delicate panties off and buried his face in my pussy, licking and biting as my hips automatically bucked up to him.

"Fuck. Edward, YES!" I cried as I brought my hands down to grip his hair, my eyes tightly clenched. There's no way I can keep my hands off him and I was relieved that he didn't stop this time to remind me of his order. I could feel my body shaking with the build-up to my release.

I arched my back towards him as his hands found their way to my bottom, massaging my cheeks roughly. He spread my thighs further apart as his tongue began pumping in and out of me, his thumb gently rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Oh.

_Fuck_.

YES!

I was so close! My body began trembling as my orgasm took over, contracting over Edward's magical tongue. I screamed out his name as my body went limp and the waves of pleasure swept through my body.

With heavy eyelids I watched Edward move off the couch and undo his zipper. He stepped out of his jeans and boxers and stood beside me. Edward naked was a sight to experience. He looked like a magnificent statue, perfectly sculpted and body smooth as marble. _How the hell did I get so lucky? _I thought as he slowly brought his glorious body on top of mine, careful to keep his weight off me.

He slowly began kissing my lips, his tongue tracing circles around my lips. He brought his head down to my neck and began sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh below my ears. I ran my hands down the smooth muscles of his back, allowing my nails to lightly graze over his skin. He moaned in response and bit the skin at my collarbone. I felt his thick erection in my thigh and grinded my hips against him, _wanting_ and _needing_ him inside of me.

"_Bella_." He groaned huskily, the same need possessing him.

He positioned his cock at my entrance and massaged around my clit with the head. My breath caught at the intense pleasure that surged through me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and brought my hips closer to him, pleading for him to give me what we both desperately needed.

He plunged into me with such force that my body slid to the top of the couch. We both cried out in satisfaction as his cock slid deeper and deeper with every thrust. My body began tightening with anticipation for my second orgasm, our gasping and groans filling my otherwise quiet apartment. _Edward is a fucking god_, I convinced myself as I tightened my legs around his hips; his thrusts becoming rougher and more urgent.

"_Fuck,_ Bella. _Fuck_." He hissed between breaths as he massaged my backside. "You feel so fucking _tight_." My hands gripped Edward's shoulder as we rocked together on my small couch. I could feel my arousal coming to a peak and bit down on his shoulder with such fierceness, it broke the skin.

"You just _bit_ me…" Edward gasped, with a crooked smile, "you're in trouble now.…"

He pulled his cock out of me, leaving me stunned as he grabbed my waist flipping me over. My eyes were wide with surprise as he lifted my waist up, to force me on my hands and knees. He positioned himself behind me and drove into me with such power, I shuddered. He began quickening his pace as the blood from my bite, trickled down his chest and I screamed out in response, biting the cushion.

Hmmmmm…_Fuck_. _He was incredible!_

"_Come with me Bella_." Edward moaned as he slid a hand around me and started rubbing my bundle of nerves with his thumb. That brought me over the edge for the second time, moments before Edward climaxed with a loud moan. Edward collapsed towards the back of the couch on his side, as he brought me close to his chest.

"That was _some_ talk." Edward panted, both of us glistening with a sheen of perspiration.

"Yes, it _was_." I agreed, as my breathing slowly returned to a normal pace – if that was possible with Edward around.

* * *

**So, please let me know what you think of my first attempt at a lemon. I'm not sure about you guys, but I loved writing it!! Please be gentle with the reviews.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to Everyone at FanFicition! Hope you all have a Happy and Safe Holiday Season! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own TWILIGHT or any of its characters.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added my story to their alerts list. It truly means a lot to me.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I lay my head against Edward's chest – deliciously hard and smooth, damp from our recent activities. His back was against the back of the couch and I was happily curled in to him, my back against him. I can hear his heart beating; it's slightly erratic, starting to return to a normal rhythm after coming down from his recent release. My body is also still coming down from the two amazing orgasms he just gave me. No man has ever brought me to two climaxes that quickly. _He is brilliant_, I think to myself. Brilliance, brains, wealth and he always looks like he just stepped out of the pages of GQ. Life is just not fair sometimes – some people get all the luck. _'Well, you just got lucky, with him'_ I proudly congratulate myself. I can feel my eyes starting to drift close, into a very serene sleep when I am rudely interrupted.

_What the fuck is the plan now, Isabella?_ My subconscious shouts, startling me. I shiver slightly and Edwards arm tightens around my naked waist.

'_Huh…Plan? No plan….I don't need a plan. Nothing's changed…'_ I tell myself, '…_except that my legs have the wonderful consistency of jello right now.'_

'_You just had amazing, mind-blowing sex with your former boss, and you really think that nothing has changed. You're stupider than I thought_.'

Did my subconscious seriously just insult me? '_It's just sex.'_ I argue back. _'It doesn't change a fucking thing! I have every right to fuck whoever I want, whenever I want!' _And with that, my subconscious shut up. I started to drift back into my relaxed state of bliss when Edward shifted behind me.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"Hmmmmm." I responded with my eyes still closed.

"Are you awake?" he asked while brushing the hair off my face. He leaned in and placed a small kiss just below my ear.

"I am _now_." I said in mock anger, still keeping my eyes shut.

"Oh, so _sorry_ to disturb you." He jokingly retaliated. I turned my body and faced him, still lying on our sides, I looked up at him. His face was relaxed. His eyes were soft and his mouth was turned up in that sexy crooked grin that was all Edward. My heart skipped a beat.

"You didn't disturb me, but suddenly I _am_ extremely tired."

"As am I." he replied brushing my cheek with his thumb. This was a first - Mr. Asshole is being _gentle_? My cheeks started blazing under his touch, unsure how to respond to this new behavior.

"Your skin is such a striking color when you blush like that." I blushed deeper. He smiled in response. My breathing hitched in my throat. _How does he do that?_ I decided to get up, I needed out of this awkward situation with the stranger lying naked across my couch. I've known Edward for a couple of years now, but this is the first time he's acted this way…._gentle, relaxed, polite_. Not even when we had our _'fling'_ in Vancouver…..no, I've never met_ this_ Edward and it unnerved me.

I grabbed the ivory cashmere throw that was across the back of the chair and swaddled myself in it, eager to be covered up in front of the man staring at me intently. He didn't make a sound as I left the living room and entered my bathroom. I switched the light, blinding myself momentarily as I stood in front of the large mirror above the vanity. Why can't I have sexy _just-fucked_ hair? My hair stood out in all directions, leaving a frizzy mess to contend with. I quickly ran a brush through it and tied it back in a low ponytail. I changed into a pair of cotton shorts and white t-shirt before re-entering the living room.

Edward was still situated on the couch, although now he was dressed and sitting with his arm stretched across the top of the cushion. He smiled as I neared him.

"Cute." He commented, his green eyes taking in my new attire.

"Thanks." I said, although it came out more like a question. _Why is he being so….nice?_

I took a step backwards as Edward stood up. "I guess I should get going." He said closing the distance between us.

"Okay." I said quietly, my eyes looking at my feet. _Do you have to?_

Edward cupped my chin with his hand and forced my eyes to meet his. "So shall I assume that all is forgiven?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, scrunching me eyebrows together in confusion.

"Isabella, we both know that you made your point. Very clearly, I may add." He said, still gripping my chin. I couldn't look away if I tried. "I've had enough of this absurd behavior." He said with a light chuckle. "You win, I'll promote you in another position, I have a few things in the works and we'll need to discuss that. Can you meet me in my office at nine?"

I stared dumbfounded at him, unable to find my voice. "Huh?" was the brilliant response that decided to come out.

"And, I'll want Alice back too," He added letting go of my chin and running his fingers through his glorious _just-fucked_ hair.

My brain was running through a million questions at once. _He thinks I'm coming back? We have sex, and he thinks I'm coming back?_ I'm at a complete loss – my eyes prick with moisture as humiliation runs through my body.

_Absurd behavior?_ _I've made my point? I win?_ I desolately realize he only had sex with me to get me to come back._ He didn't want me? _Asshole Edward never left; he just invented Gentle Edward to get his way. My ego hasn't taken a hit like this since high school with Rob…_I will not cry_, I plead to myself as the familiar burning sensation filled my now clenched eyes.

I channeled my humiliation into anger, deciding that was the way to go. "I'm not going back, Edward." I said through clenched teeth, staring him square in the eyes.

"But, I thought…." He started motioning towards the couch, looking perplexed.

"You thought wrong!" I stammered. "You think that you can walk in here, give me _amazing_ sex and that I'll be putty in your hands? How very high-handed of you. Yes, you may be talented in bed Edward, but I'm not going back."

"Are you implying that I _planned _this?" Edward asked astonished his eyebrows slightly raised.

"Don't play stupid with me," I rebuke angrily. "I'm not falling for your games. That may be how you're used to getting your own way, but there's no way in hell I'd work for you again, and I don't care if you give me a thousand orgasms!" _Well, maybe for a thousand,_ my subconscious piped up_. Shut up!_ I scold myself.

"Bella, be serious." Edward replied, looking slightly amused by my outburst. "I never realized you had such a temper. You're a little spitfire, aren't you?"

I was past frustrated – I was borderline certifiable. "I am serious, Edward. I wouldn't go back to work for you if my life depended on it!"

"Bella, stop all this nonsense, you're ruining a perfectly pleasant evening."

"Don't patronize me! I see who you really are Edward – a beautiful man with an ugly core."

"Careful, Bella." I see a flash of anger in his green eyes. "You're starting to cross the line."

"Just fucking leave." I hissed at him, hatred flashing in my brown eyes. "Lock the door on your way out." And with that I leave a shocked Edward standing there as I march into my bedroom and slam the door.

I toss and turn, unable to find sleep. I couldn't believe that I was so dense, thinking that Edward wanted me. He knew exactly what my weakness was and he took full advantage of it. What kind of man uses sex to get his way? _A narcissistic, arrogant asshole, that's who, _my subconscious answered me. I finally drift into a restless sleep, determination overwhelming me. _I will get you where it hurts the most Edward – I will bring your company down and you with it._

* * *

The next morning I awoke early, preparing myself for a day of shopping with Alice and Rosalie. My cheeks burned from the realization and the humiliation from the previous night's events and how I fell so easily into his trap.

After a couple cups of my morning coffee, necessary for my day to begin; I heard Alice's effervescent voice nearing my door. I opened the door as they approached and smiled at my best friend and the striking blond next to her.

Rosalie was abnormally gorgeous; any person within a twenty foot radius took an extreme hit to their self-esteem. She wore a red pea-coat and black leather gloves; obviously protecting her perfectly manicured nails from the extreme weather conditions. Her blue eyes framed with thick dark lashes and her pouty mouth was slick with matching red gloss_. Life's not fair._

"Morning, Sunshine!" Alice greeted grabbing me into a bear hug. I remember that I'm mad at her for her comments last night.

"Morning, Alice." I reply curtly, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Oh, Bella. Get over it!" Alice sighed. I roll my eyes; I can never stay mad at Alice.

"Rosalie." I say nodding in her direction.

She nodded in return. Rosalie and I were never close, but we do maintain a fairly comfortable friendship. I always ensured that she got booked for the best jobs and that she was well compensated. Rosalie was a natural charmer and it definitely worked in her favor in this industry. Everyone loved her – well not everyone, but most people, with cocks.

They entered my apartment while I went to my bedroom to grab my winter jacket. It was really snowing out there and my light trench wasn't going to cut it today. We still needed to get our business license out of the way and I fully intended to take care of that first. We needed to register our new name B.A.B.S as well. It was going to be a full day and I was suddenly excited to get things going. Last nights discussion with Edward lit a fire under my ass and I was raring to get things in high gear.

"Bella," Alice called out to me. "Why are your panties and bra on your living room floor?" _Motherfucker_, I thought to myself. I ran into the living room to see Alice holding up my panties from the waistband with her pinky and Rosalie holding up my bra from the strap with her forefinger. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

They're both smirking, knowing smiles on their faces. _Fuck, Alice knows_. I'm sure Rosalie just thinks I got lucky last night, she couldn't know it was Edward; unless Alice opened her big mouth. I turn ten shades of crimson and grab both undergarments from their hands. "It's none of your fucking business." I mutter irately.

My, my…little _touchy_ this morning? Alice asked laughing. "Or was it _Edwards_ touch last night?"

I turned and glared at her. "Not funny, Alice."

"Edward who?" Rosalie asked casually. I could literally hear the click in her head. "Edward _Cullen_? _Really?_" She looked completely bewildered. _Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence Rose_.

"Can we please not talk about this? We got a lot to do today and Edward Cullen is not on the agenda." And with that we left my apartment and bundled into my BMW.

* * *

EPOV

_I still can't believe the temper on the girl,_ I think to myself as I sit in my position at the head of the board room table. I've called a meeting to discuss the expansion that's currently in progress and I'm incapable of pushing Isabella out of my thoughts.

_What is it about her?_ I've never come across anyone that challenges me the way she does. _How is her brain wired? S_he is indisputably an intelligent girl, but she comes to the most ludicrous conclusions. For her to actually believe that I planned to seduce her to get her back here – there must be wires crossed in that pretty head of hers. It truly disappoints me that she thinks so little of our night together and that I'm capable of such conduct.

I don't typically tolerate this type of behavior with anyone, _except her apparently_. I'm completely and utterly powerless when it comes to her. Isabella, my little spitfire. _What have you done to me?_ I will get you back in my company. I'll be damned if I'll allow you to work with someone else. I will show her that I'm not the '_beautiful man with the ugly core_', as she so eloquently put it.

I didn't sleep last night, devising a plan of action– project 'Spitfire'. Hence this meeting. I've been surreptitiously planning this for the past couple of months and it would've been wonderful if she hadn't gone and walked out on me. It will bring Cullen Industries into an entirely new fresh market and everyone is buzzing about the news. I've just announced today that the company is expanding and I want to advance full speed ahead.

Someone cleared their throat. Oh, right. I come back down to earth and look at the faces that comprise Cullen Industries. I can't help but feel a tug at my heart, knowing that we are missing one key member. "Thanks for meeting on such short notice." I begin, in my voice that I reserve for these meetings. "Obviously you've all heard of the recent plans for expansion. Originally, our goal was to have this project underway next year. Due to recent circumstances I have decided to move forward with our venture sooner than anticipated. I have decided to put a bid in this week and hope to move things forward in the next couple of weeks. We need to have all of you on board, as this will require additional commitment from each of you." I pause, allowing this information to soak in. "It is with utmost importance that any information about this expansion is kept confidential, until all contracts have been negotiated and signed. I will provide you with further details when the deal has been made. Can I count on you?"

Everyone stared back at me, excitement the dominant emotion in their eyes. I smile, knowing I have a great team of people; people who are passionate about this company. My company, a company I have built from nothing to a multi-million dollar empire and we have continued our success steadily over the past few years. It is rewarding, but it has come at a cost; too high of a cost according to my father, Carlisle. I haven't had a real relationship with a woman since college and I spend most nights alone. _I'm happy_, I lie to myself. It's the same response I give to my father when he's concerned, and I'm sure he also knows it's a lie.

* * *

BPOV

Getting our license proved to be the easiest and most enjoyable part of the day, for me at least. Shopping I can do with out and shopping with Alice was, well, shopping with Alice. After trying on what felt like a million bunny costumes, she finally found 'the one'. I almost cried out in joy as she stepped out of the dressing room and declared her revelation. Who knew that finding an appropriate bunny outfit would prove to be so challenging? Fur or without fur? Ears or no ears? Blue or pink? Or maybe we should do white? Strapless or halter? Fishnets or tights? Whiskers or make up? This was my personal hell and Alice's heaven.

Alice and Rose finally decided on a classic white and black suit, strapless styling with a sweetheart neckline. It looked more like a bathing suit to me. They paired it with tightly knit fishnet stockings, also black, and a white fluffy tail. All white ears secured to a thin headband. We got three different color headbands, to match the color of our hair. Rose's a light blond; Alice's in jet black and mine in chestnut. My stomach started turning from the thought of actually having to wear this while serving drinks and dinner to Mr. Johnson and his associates. Two days. Crazy shit. I can't believe that two short years ago I working at that dive bar, serving drinks in a uniform that could've doubled as a napkin. That's when I met Edward for the first time. He took a quick interest in me and hired me on to his company; a huge step up from the dive bar; but not the career choice I envisioned for myself.

I was relieved that neither Rose nor Alice brought up the subject of my misplaced undergarments or Edward. I didn't think I would be able to handle talking about him right now or what transpired just a few hours ago. Although we never spoke of it, I did notice Alice giving me sideway glances all day. _She's holding back because Rose is here,_ I think to myself. _It must be killing her,_ I thought smugly.

After our shopping excursion, I find myself sitting in my living room with Alice, our purchases scattered around us. We dropped Rose off at home; she needs to get ready for her date – a three hour process in her world. Apparently she met Mr. Wonderful a few days ago and they've been inseparable since.

"Spill." Alice said as soon as we sat down.

I started sorting through the bags, separating everyone's costumes. "No." I said simply to her request.

"Yes, Bella. What happened with him? Did you tell him?" Alice was worried; it was etched in her eyes. I feel bad. Alice doesn't deserve to deal with my erratic moods. She's been a true friend and it would be nice to talk to someone about this, but I didn't know if I was ready to relive the humiliation of last night.

"I didn't tell him, Alice." I said putting her mind at ease. "Edward has no idea what we're doing. Although I did tell him that I got a new job." I stared at her and gauged her reaction.

"Where did you tell him you were working?"

"I didn't. I told him it's a moot point, although he wants us to come back." I pull my costume out of my bag and cringe. " He wants both of us back."

"And did you tell him to go fuck himself?" Alice asked sweetly, a direct contrast to the vulgar that just spewed out of her mouth.

"Jeez, Alice. You have such a potty mouth!"

"Look who's talking, Sailor."

"I _did_ tell him to 'just fucking leave'. Does that count?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, yes it does!" Alice clapped her hands together in glee, her bright teeth in a wide grin. Her next question threw me for a loop.

"So, did his _touch_ get to you?" She attempted to ask causally. Nothing about Alice is causal or unintentional.

"Alice." I warned.

"What?" She asked innocently. "So, did you two…?"

I shrugged, not wanting to dance around the subject or lie to her anymore. Deal with _this_ Alice_._ "Yes, we fucked. It was amazing sex and when we were done he assumed I would go back to work for him."

Alice stared at me wide eyed, her mouth popped open. I don't think she was expecting that. I smile to myself, I love shocking Alice.

"You fucked _Edward Cullen_?" She asked, slowly emphasizing each word.

I nodded.

"OH MY GOD! Bella!"

I shrugged, trying to play it off as no big deal.

"How big is he?"

"ALICE!"

"What? Is he huge? I bet he's colossal." I roll my eyes at her. She has no idea how colossal he is and I'm not about to share that information.

"The bottom line is, I was pissed at Edward before and that is nothing compared to what I'm feeling now. I have never wanted to swipe a smile off someone's face as badly as I want to now. We are going to succeed and we are going to crush Edward in the process."

"Yippee!" Alice cried clapping her hands together again. "I can't wait to crush colossal!" _Oh fuck_, I feel a nickname forming and she has no idea how accurate her nickname is.

I left Alice to arrange some particulars for our Saturday job while I decided to try and secure our dream space. I needed to call my dad Charlie first, to be sure he didn't mind.

My dad still lives in Forks, the small hometown I grew up in. He and my mother divorced when I was young and she died shortly after in a car accident. To be honest, I don't remember much about my mom, except that she was always singing and laughing. She was the complete opposite of me. My dad never remarried, unless you count his job as police chief. We lived in a tiny two bedroom home that he and my mom bought together early in their marriage and I lived there until I skipped town when I turned nineteen. _He's too lonely_, I think guiltily. He keeps to himself and when he's not working you'll find him in front of the flat panel I bought him last Christmas, watching the latest game or on the lake fishing.

To say that my dad dislikes my current career choices would be an understatement, but Charlie allows me to live my own life. He wants me to be happy and if this is what does it for me, then he's quick to give me his blessing. I'm sure a lot of it has to do with my year long depression I made him suffer through when I was seventeen. All over a stupid boy, Rob. I thought it was true love and I thought he did too, until he met his next true love Kristen. And then it was all bye-bye Bella. They ended up running off and getting married, leaving me heart broken and isolated for a year. I haven't had a serious relationship since and to be honest, I don't think I ever want one.

My dad picked up on the first ring. "Hey, Dad!" I said, smiling into the phone. I miss him.

"Bells!" He sounds happy to hear from me too. "How's Seattle treating you?"

"Great, Dad. I quit my job on Monday."

"Uh, that's great?" He asked warily.

"Yes, Dad, it is great. Alice and I are starting our own business. Were thinking nightclub, but it's all very preliminary."

He seemed genuinely happy for me and wished me luck in the new endeavor. He also offered to help in any way he could, but seriously – I couldn't picture Charlie anywhere near my club, nor did I want to. But it was a sweet gesture. I was doubly relived when he gave me his blessing to talk to Billy. I hung up promising to visit soon, not really knowing when that would be. First step down. Now, time to call Billy Black.

"Bella! What a surprise." Billy's loud gruff voice made my ear tingle.

"Hi Billy. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time." I tried to sound friendly and professional.

"Never a bad time to speak to an old friend." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I was hoping that I could meet with you." I say feeling myself shift into my professional persona. "I wanted to discuss something with you. It's important."

"I'd love to meet with you, Bella." I felt a slight hesitation in his voice. "But, I'm going out of town tomorrow night. I won't be returning until next week. Can it wait?

"Actually it can't." I start to panic; the bidding is going to start next week.

"Well, I have time tomorrow morning, but it's a long drive, Bella. I wouldn't expect you to make that. Is it something we discuss this on the phone?" It is a long drive – over four hours by car.

"I really would prefer to talk to you in person. Is ten tomorrow okay?"

"Sure, Bella. You sound so serious. Is everything okay?" Billy's asked concerned. "Is Charlie okay?"

"Yes, yes." I quickly reassured him. "Everything and everyone is okay. I actually want to talk business with you."

"Ahh, I'm intrigued Ms. Swan. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Billy Black was an old friend of Charlie. He was of Indian descent and lived on the reservation bordering Forks, La Push. I spent many wonderful summers with him and his son Jacob, who is slightly younger than me. We spent our days running through the forest or swimming at the tiny beach. _Seems like a lifetime ago_, I think longingly, wishing for those days again. Roughly twenty years ago, Billy suffered a car accident that left him paralyzed and permanently in a wheelchair. It was a difficult situation for him, although I only know this through my dad, I was too young to really remember. His lawyer secured him enough money from the lawsuit that Billy will never have to worry about money again. Unsure what to do with his sudden wealth; Billy started investing in properties in Seattle. Twenty years ago, real estate was a lot less expensive and Billy learned very quickly that you could get a good return if you purchase and sell at the opportune moment. Needless to say, Billy is now one of the most prominent names in the downtown Seattle area, owning majority of the commercial space. He seldom sells his investments; he typically rents them out to companies, such as Cullen Industries.

_I wonder if Edward rents from Billy? _Probably not, I can't see Edward renting when he can own and possess the space himself; egotistical asshole.

_I wonder why Billy is selling the Huron Street space?_ I really hope that Billy allows us to purchase the space before the bidding is open to the public. Maybe I could offer him some part of the profits, like a silent partner? That may work.

Tomorrow at ten. I have a long drive ahead of me.

* * *

**A/N - So please remember to review...I love receiving them and it really helps to keep me motivated. Thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - I do not own any TWLIGHT -- all Stephenie.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added me to their favorite stories or on alert. You guys are the best! :)

* * *

It's Thursday morning and I'm on the 101, nearing Port Angeles. _Half way there_, I tell myself. I look at the clock, 7:27. Good, I'll be there with some time to spare. My palms are sweaty and my breathing is a little ragged. I'm already getting nervous and I still have two hours to go.

The roads are slick and I have to slow down. _I should've switched vehicles already_, I think to myself. I can't bear to part with my BMW Sedan to drive that beast of a vehicle I reserve for the icy winters, my Ford Expedition. I just bought the BMW two months ago and I am absolutely in love with it, it gives me more happiness than any man I've known.

I turn on my iPod, tired of the talk radio I've been listening to. You can only take so much Howard Stern, before he starts to irritate you and today they're discussing the latest Tiger Woods infidelity. I think the count is up to thirteen women – Tiger, I'm disappointed in you. All men are the same. Even Tiger with his beautiful wife Elin and their two beautiful kids, he still can't keep his cock in his pants. _That_ is why I won't ever get married. They cannot be trusted.

I turn on my latest favorite song 'Tik Tok' by Kesha, losing myself in the beat. Music always helps me get rid my nerves. I start singing along as the chorus begins,

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop,no  
Woah-oh oh oh_

I sound horrible, but I don't care, singing always alleviates any stress I have. It's a trick I learned a few years back. Whenever I'm on my way in to an important meeting or event I do my ritual of singing my little heart out. I feel sorry when I have someone with me during these rituals; poor Alice has been subject to my singing on more than one occasion.

_DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
_

I start bobbing my head to the sound as I glance down to the passenger seat beside me. My briefcase with all our business plans lay there, waiting to be presented to Billy. My stomach does a little flip, anxiously awaiting the meeting that's going to take place in….I glance at the clock again……less than two hours.

_No, the party don't start until I walk in_

I stop at Starbucks to grab myself a grandé house blend, black. I need a jolt, this lack of sleep is definitely not agreeing with me. The boy at the window gives me a too-friendly smile as I take the hot coffee out of his hands. I notice his name tag, _Mike_.

I turn to hand him the two dollars, but he shook his head. "It's on the house, ma'am."

"Why?" I ask.

He leaned closer to me, his blond spiky hair almost touching the frame of the window, "Because, it's not right for me to take money from such a beautiful woman." I roll my eyes at him and accelerate away quickly. _You fucking wish, loser_, but thanks for the free coffee.

I take a sip of the black brew and nearly burn my tongue. "Fuck!" I cry as I set the coffee down in the cup holder. _Serves you right for being mean to him_, my subconscious scolded. I continue driving absentmindedly, listening to the amazing vocals of my favorite band, Coldplay.

The dashboard screen lit up and Chris Martin is cut off for the soothing melody of Clair De Lune. The screen is flashing with Alice's cell phone number.

"What's up?" I say as I push the talk button on the screen.

"Where are you?" Alice asked rudely.

"Out. Why?"

"Because Bella, I'm in your apartment right now and you are not here!" I can picture her stomping her foot.

"You broke in again?" I laugh lightly.

"Yes." She pouted. "And you're not here."

"Well, I'm sorry Alice. I didn't know you were coming by. Is something up?"

"I just thought we could get a head start on shopping for future costumes. It's never too early to be prepared!" Alice's voice quickly perked up, talking about her favorite pastime.

"Shopping? Alice, it's barely nine and you're already thinking about future costumes?" I marveled at her thought process.

"Bella, just because you don't appreciate the importance of fashion, doesn't mean that the rest of us should be dressed inadequately."

_Alice thinks I dress inadequately? _"I dress fine." I defend myself.

"For _you_, but not to my standards."

"Fine, Alice. I officially appoint you 'wardrobe director' for our company. Think you can handle the responsibility? I mean, style_ is_ a tremendously significant element." She doesn't hear the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"That's awesome, Bella!" Alice is squealing in delight. "I will make _even you_ appreciate the incredible designs!"

I roll my eyes. "You are way too much Alice."

"I know." She replies. "And don't think I didn't notice the sarcasm in your voice before. But, I don't care. I fully accept the new position of 'wardrobe director'."

I laugh. "You have fun with that. I don't want anywhere near the kitchen or the costumes. Let me stick to what I know – the clientele and the promotion."

She laughed with me. "Deal. So, where are you anyway?" She asked again.

"I'm on my way to try and secure Huron."

"Really?" She asked elated. "When will you know?"

"I'm not sure, but I won't be back until later tonight."

_Buzzzzz_. _Is that my door?_

"Someone's at your door." Alice said confirming my thoughts. "Did you want me to answer it?"

"Might as well." _Who would be at my door this early?_

'_Delivery for Isabella Swan'_ I hear faintly in the background. _Huh? I have a delivery?_ I shuffle through my memory; I haven't ordered anything lately.

I hear Alice thank the delivery man and return to the phone. "Someone got flowers!"

"Flowers?" I question surprised. _Who would send me flowers?_

"Yes, and they are absolutely gorgeous! Hydrangea's, roses, and ornithogalums….I think."

I sigh; of course Alice would know the types of flowers. "Wonder who they're from."

"I'll tell you in a minute." Alice says with a big smile.

"Don't you dare open the card. Alice!" I shriek into the phone.

"_My sincerest apologies Spitfire._" Alice reads aloud, confusion evident in her tone. "Are you _spitfire_?"

I can't believe he sent flowers. I am completely dumbfounded. "They're from Edward." I explain. "He called me a little spitfire when I lost my temper the other night."

Alice's voice cut out briefly, as another call beeped through. I looked down and saw Cullen Industries flashing on the screen. "Sorry, Alice. It's Edward on the other line. I'm going to put an end to this right now." Alice said good-bye making me promise to call her right back.

"Edward." I hissed through the phone.

"Isabella, you've fixed your phone." My heart rate accelerated at his voice that was filling up the space in the car. _Stop that!_ I ordered myself.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"Youto come back. But, I'll settle for a calm discussion."

"Not a chance, Edward. We're done talking – there's nothing left to discuss and I would appreciate it if you would stop harassing me."

The desperation was clear in his voice. "I promise, Bella. No more harassing, but I _need_ one conversation. Did you get the flowers?" He asked quickly.

"Yes, I got the flowers. And I'm hanging up now."

"Wait! No, don't hang up. Please Isabella, one discussion. You owe me one calm discussion….after everything we've been through together. Please?" Wow, he's laying it on thick. I struggled internally – _do I owe him one conversation?_

"And then you promise, no more harassing?"

"Scouts honor."

"Were you even a boy scout?"

"Well..no. I pinky swear. Is that better?" I could hear him smiling, knowing he won this battle.

"Fine…one conversation. That's it…and then this ends." I sigh in exasperation, giving up. I would allow Edward one opportunity to vent. It wouldn't make a difference, but if it got him off my back then it would be worth it. _You want to see him_, my subconscious smirked at me. _No, I don't!_ I want him off my back!

"When?" Edward asked anxiously. I pondered for a moment, I'll probably be back too late tonight and after driving for nine hours, I think I'll be too tired to deal with the wrath of Edward. Saturday's out, Mr. Johnson – I cringe at the memory of the bunny costume. That leaves Friday – tomorrow night.

"Umm….how about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow night is perfect. I'll pick you up at your place at seven."

Edward in my apartment again? "I don't think so. I'll meet you somewhere."

"Okay, how about…Troiani on Third Avenue?"

_Troiani? The Italian restaurant?_ He has got to be kidding. "Edward, I agreed to a discussion…..not dinner."

"You have to eat, right? Besides, this will allow me the opportunity talk with you for a small amount of time. Please?" _Arg…stop with the pleading._

"Fine. Troiani at seven, and then you'll leave me alone?"

"Only if you want me to." I heard the hint of a smile in his tone.

"You certainly are full of yourself."

"Tomorrow at seven. See you then, Isabella."

I hung up the phone and stared at the road ahead of me my mind spinning. Lucky for me, the roads aren't quite as slick anymore. I punch down the gas and speed towards La Push. I'll make it in plenty of time, but my determination is at an all time high after talking with Edward.

_You're excited to see him_, my subconscious informed me. "I am not." I say aloud to myself in the car. _Yes, you are_. "Fuck off."

I pulled into Billy's circular driveway at 9:42. With the extra few minutes, I took the opportunity to review the painstaking notes I prepared last night. It gave Billy an overview of exactly what we were hoping to accomplish, right down to a simplified budget statement. _You got this_, I encouraged myself.

I took a deep breath and started for the front door. I rang the bell and took in the surroundings_. It is beautiful here_, I thought to myself. All the striking trees, covered in a blanket of snow and the immense yard that I spent my childhood in. Billy's house was a spectacular bungalow nested into the vast trees. It was settled in the previous location of his run-down log cabin. He completely renovated his place when the accident occurred. I brought my gaze back to the wood paneled door as it opened.

"Bella!" Billy greeted me with a wide toothy grin.

"Hi, Billy." I said as I reached down and gave him a hug. He looks exactly the same, hasn't changed a bit. I smile at this and walk into the warmth of his home. The aroma brings me back to years ago, when this was my second home. Not even the smell has changed.

I take off my coat and leather boots and walk further into the home. I glance around and notice that he's replaced much of the furniture. "Redecorate?"

"A while ago. Place needed to be freshened up."

"It looks good." I give him a tight smile. How long has it been since I've been here? _You haven't come since you started working with Cullen,_ I thought to myself. I grimace at the thought, that was over two years ago.

"Sorry I haven't visited you sooner, Billy. I actually feel a little bad that it took me this long, and for business." I was sincere in my apology, I did feel bad.

"Not a problem, Bella." He said motioning me into the living room. "Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, no thank you. I had a couple coffees on my way in." I sit on the plush leather couch set in front of a massive stone fireplace. The walls were coated in a deep chocolate color, reminding me of a rustic library. I immediately felt myself relax. _See, nothing to get worked up over_, _it's Billy._

"So, Bella..." Billy began, "what was so important that it brought you here this quickly?" _This is it_, I tell myself. I took a deep breath and opened my briefcase. I started the discussion telling Billy that I no longer worked for Cullen Industries and that I was starting a venture with Alice Brandon. He listened politely, nodding his head as I continued explaining the details of this new undertaking.

"So, that brings us to why I'm here." I handed Billy the listing of his Huron Street property. He took the piece of paper and looked at it thoughtfully.

"You want this building?" He said, face showing no expression.

"Yes." I held my breath as I allowed him to process this.

"Do you have this type of capital?" He asked, his eyes reaching mine.

"Um, yes and no. We do have enough to handle the 10% down, with some of my and Alice's resources."

"You do realize that this is a popular listing – I have a few different prospects looking at this."

"Yes, I figured as much. I was hoping that you would allow us the opportunity to purchase it before the bidding began."

"I would love to say yes, but I will have to discuss this with a few people first. Can I get back to you in a couple days?"

"Absolutely, not a problem." At least he was thinking about it. That's good news, right?

We sat and talked for a bit longer, not bringing up the subject again. Even if Billy decided not to allow us to purchase the property ahead of time, I wouldn't hold it against him. Billy was an old family friend and I wouldn't allow a petty thing like real estate come between us. I said a quick good-bye to Billy promising to visit more often and he in turn promised to give me a call within the next couple days.

I thought I'd give Charlie a quick visit for the afternoon since I was already in town, hopefully he wasn't working. I pulled up to the familiar small two storey that I called home growing up and saw his cruiser was parked in the driveway.

Charlie met me at the door and enveloped me into a huge hug. "Bells! What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Billy about his property and thought I'd drop in to see my old man."

Charlie ushered me inside, closing the door on the blistering cold outside. "Jeez Bells, I like your new car, but you really shouldn't be driving that thing in this weather."

I rolled my eyes. Charlie wouldn't be happy until I was driving a beast of a truck that was indestructible. "It's fine, Cha….Dad."

I settled into my childhood home and prepared lunch for us while Charlie sat at the table watching. We were comfortable with silence and I was happy that he didn't feel the need to fill the air with unnecessary chatter. After a light lunch of soup and sandwiches I decided to head back on the road. It was almost mid-afternoon and I had another long drive ahead of me.

I waved good-bye to Charlie as I backed out of the driveway and started on the journey back home. My dashboard screen lit up as I started the car signaling that it received my Bluetooth connection to my blackberry. _Fuck_, Alice called – twelve times. I had switched my phone to silent before my meeting with Billy. I pressed the message icon to see Alice's text fill the screen,

_Isabella Marie Swan – why the hell aren't you answering your damn phone?_

I cringed, remembering I promised to call her back after Edward beeped through. I pressed the call button and the car filled with ringing.

"What the hell?" Alice answered on the second ring.

"Sorry about that." I apologized. "I was in a meeting and didn't get an opportunity to call you back." I lied, not wanting Alice to realize that I'm completely useless after the conversation I had with Edward.

"So, tell me…did you get it?"

"Get what?"

"Huron silly!"

"Oh, we won't know for a couple days, but I think it looks good."

"Oooohhhhh…..can't wait!!!" Alice squealed.

"I'll be home in a couple hours…meet me there?"

"Sure…so tell me what happened with Edward? Was he still groveling…or was he begging for another night with you?" Alice giggled in the phone.

"I'll see you soon, Alice." I hung up and stomped on the gas again, speeding towards home and towards the little pixie I knew that would be waiting for me.

* * *

Please press the little green button below and REVIEW! Lol


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Twilight - not mine. Thank you for the continued reviews and story alerts! :)**

* * *

I parked my BMW and dragged my tired ass upstairs. There was such thing as too much driving in one day. I was exhausted. Things went well with Billy, I was sure that things were going to end on a positive note.

"Bella!" I heard Alice shriek inside my apartment. I didn't even turn the knob yet.

I clenched my eyes shut and took a deep breath as I walked in. Regardless of my day or the headache that was starting to form, Alice wouldn't be reigned in. I braced myself for the avalanche of questions that was inevitable.

"So, where'd you go? You think we'll get Huron? What happened with Edwa...."

Alice was perched on the stool at the breakfast bar sitting next to a stunning bouquet of flowers - _'hydrangea's, roses, and ornithogalums.'_

"Alice, one question at a time, _please_." I grabbed a couple of aspirin from the cabinet. "I went to La Push, I don't know about Huron and I don't want to talk about Edward."

"La Push?" Alice asked squishing her eyebrows together in confusion. "To visit Charlie?"

"To talk to Billy Black. He owns the Huron building."

"Really? That's excellent!" Alice clapped her hands together in delight. "He'll definitely let you buy it! You're practically his daughter, right?!"

"I don't know about that Alice." I said as I downed the aspirin. "He's going to let us know soon."

"And yes you're going to talk."

"Huh?"

"About Edward! What did he want?"

I let out a sigh, already regretting our meeting tomorrow night. I should cancel. _You don't want to_, my conscious smirked at me. _Didn't I already tell you to fuck off?_

"He wants to talk….again."

"_Again?_ Huh, sounds like he's not giving up without a fight." Alice's smile wavered slightly. Her usually animated demeanor suddenly deflated like a popped balloon.

"What's wrong?"

"Please tell me you're not going back. I _really, really_, _really_ want to do this nightclub thing." She started talking a mile a minute. "And….we _do_ have the party on Saturday…for Mr. Johnson…..and I'm pretty sure that we're going to secure a few more parties…and Esme would be so disappointed."

"Relax, Alice." I chuckled. "Don't worry so much! Of course I'm not going back. Edward just doesn't like the fact that we walked out on him. His ego's wounded. You know how men are when their fragile character is injured. He's just trying to prove to himself that he's still king shit."

Alice's eyes lit up once again. "So, you're not meeting with him?" Mortification filled my face as I looked away from Alice's face to concentrate on a space above her head. I could feel the flush reaching my face.

"Ummmm…."

Alice's eyes widened at my hesitation. "So you _are_ meeting with him?"

"Tomorrow night…just to let him know that I am definitely not going back."

"Sure, Bella." Alice smirked at me. "If that's what you're telling yourself. Do you really think it's a good idea for Edward to come back to your apartment?"

"We're not meeting here." I smiled proudly at her, remembering I had the same thought.

"Oh, well that's good. But do you really want to go back to Cullen Industries? I mean, people will be talking."

"Um, we're not meeting there either." I walked over to my couch and flopped down loudly.

"Where are you meeting then?" Alice asked sitting next to me. Why do I feel like I'm committing a crime? I shouldn't feel guilty about meeting with Edward, after all I need him off of my back and he promised he would stop once we met.

"We're meeting at Troiani….on Third Ave."

"A date?!" Alice yelped.

"No, not a date!" I quickly corrected her feeling the heat in my cheeks. I guess to an outsider it would look like a date, but no, it definitely wasn't…_a date_…right?

"Bella, I'm not _stupid_ and I would appreciate it if you didn't treat me that way!" She said her eyes eyeing me suspiciously. "Look at the facts…..you had sex…..he sent you flowers…..and now you're going to dinner…at Troiani. What's going on between the two of you?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Nothing's going on."

"You got a thing for him."

"I do not have a thing for him."

"Whatever, Bella, just remember that's he's the competition. Oh, and by the way….you're a terrible liar, don't ever play poker, you'll lose."

Alice left and after a long shower I made my way over to bed. Sleep wouldn't find me. I was still wrestling with the idea of canceling my 'date' with Edward. I knew I should cancel; after all I didn't owe him anything, regardless of what he thought. Part of me was curious to see how far he would go to try and get me back. My thoughts ran over the other night when Edward said he was going to promote me to another position and had things in the works. My mind finally settled into a deep sleep, thoughts surrounding Edward and Troiani.

I didn't get an opportunity to worry or be nervous about meeting with Edward, Alice had scheduled the three of us into Lotus Salon and Spa for a day of primping. I've been waxed, buffed and polished and was now looking at my blood red toenails.

"Ow…that hurt!" I complained to the woman, who was now easing her comb through my wet hair a little gentler. My body was a little tense, even after the hour long massage Alice insisted I have. Rose and Alice were sitting along side me enjoying this 'day of pampering'.

"Ooohh, we are going to look so good in our costumes!" Alice said to both of us.

"I can't wait to see you serving, Bella." Rose said with a smirk. "Have you ever dropped anything?" It was no secret I had two left feet, but it was not fun being reminded of it.

"Very funny Rose, and no I haven't….not on a customer at least." I sighed heavily. I still can't believe that tomorrow night Alice, Rose and I will be strutting our stuff in those ridiculous bunny costumes. I cringed inside with the image.

The hairdryers turned on, making it nearly impossible for conversation. I savored the silence and thought about what my night was going to entail. Edward was expecting me at seven. That didn't really give me a lot of time to get home and get ready.

What am I going to wear? That hadn't even occurred to me. It wasn't exactly the type of establishment you could go in jeans and a tee. I looked down at my toes again and visually went through my closet.

Black dress?.....No, too extravagant. Red dress?.....Definitely not…that would give Edward the wrong idea…_or the right idea_, my conscious threw in. _Shut up! _Okay, where were we? Oh, right…what about the blue dress?....that could work. It was a mid-night blue shift dress that hit just above the knee. It was fitted, but not overly sexy. It complemented me well, just a hint of cleavage in the V neckline. Yes, the blue one, and I'll even throw on the matching suit jacket to ensure we maintain a professional conversation.

I was happy with my decision as we paid for the day of pampering and left the spa. Alice and Rose drove together in Rose's jeep, while I opted to drive alone in my BMW. Alice whispered good luck to me with a wink before stepping into the jeep.

I gave her a tight smile and made my way home. The weather was mild, for it being mid-January and I was grateful. My perfectly styled hair was set in loose waves down my back all sign of frizz gone. I entered my apartment and glanced at the clock. I had exactly half hour to get ready and be out the door. I rushed into my closet and pulled the dress out. I hung it on the back of the bathroom door as I started with my make-up. I didn't normally wear much, but being Alice's best friend has rubbed off on me. I applied with an almost expert touch, ensuring that I highlighted the inside corner of my eyes as Alice had previously instructed. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and was happy with what I saw. My eyes were darker than usual, lined with charcoal liner and shadow. My lashes were fanned out, curled and darkened with designer mascara. My lips just needed a touch of color. I had full lips to begin with and never felt comfortable with dark colors on them. I rubbed some nude gloss and smiled at myself. I never bothered with blush knowing my cheeks would be red enough with Edward.

I slipped the dress on and stepped my newly painted toes into silver strapped stilettos before spinning around, inspecting myself from every angle. I took a deep breath attempting to calm myself. _Not bad at all Bella_ – I can clean up pretty well.

I grabbed my matching jacket and silver clutch from the top shelf in my closet and made my way out the door. My stomach was at least behaving itself right now.

I drove to the restaurant in a daze, my nerves starting to get the better of me. At least I'm early; I can get a drink before Edward gets here. I was starting to feel better, knowing I would have some liquid courage.

The door to Troiani opened as I approached. I stepped inside the warm building and felt my heart skip a beat. There stood Edward, holding the door with a crooked grin.

"Good evening Bella." He greeted his voice low. My heart started racing and I was quick to remind myself to breath. He was dressed in a crisp blue shirt and black slacks. His hair was in its normal state; disheveled and sexy as hell.

"Hello Edward."

He led me in and we were ushered to the back of the restaurant. Edward slipped off my jacket and pulled out my chair. I took a seat.

"You look beautiful Bella." Edward whispered as he pushed my seat in. I shuddered as his breath touched my ear. "That color does wonderful things for your skin." Cue the blush. I fumbled with my clutch as he took his seat. The waiter quickly approached.

"We'll start with a bottle of Masseto, Tenuta dell'Ornellaia." Edward said without glancing at the wine list.

"Edward, that isn't necess…"

"Shhh, Bella." Edward said still looking at the waiter. "And we'll also have the polpo alla griglia. That is all for now."

Did Edward speak Italian? The way it rolled off his tongue left me staring, flabbergasted.

"Are you Italian?"

"No."

"But you sounded…._italian_." This made him laugh.

"Bella, I'm not Italian, but I do speak the language…among others."

"Among others?"

"Italian, Portuguese, French, a touch of Japanese and of course…as you know, American."

Huh, so Edward spoke different languages. I'm not sure why this came as such a shock, but I found myself staring with my mouth slightly ajar. Edward seemed amused with my reaction. I looked down at my hands in my lap when the wine arrived. I knew that drinking should be out of the question, but my nerves were still too frenzied - I needed calming.

Edward gave a small nod to the waiter and he proceeded to fill both our glasses with a dark red wine. I grabbed mine and took a large sip. Yum, this stuff is good. I took another before setting it back on the table. My hand was slightly shaky – God, I hope he didn't notice.

"How do you like it?" Edward asked leaning across the small table. His face was draped in a warm glow from the candle and his green eyes sparkled under heavy lids. Why did he have to be so damn hot? Although my mind was turning to mush I still managed to get my words out.

"Uh, it's fine."

"I'm glad you like it. Hopefully you'll enjoy what's next."

"Huh?"

"The food I ordered for us….in _italian_?"

"Oh, what did you order?"

"You'll see. I want you to keep an open mind this evening." Uh-oh – that can't be good. I hope he ordered something somewhat normal – my stomach can't handle the 'strange' delicacies of some cultures. The waiter placed the anonymous dish in front of us and my mind immediately started replaying the 90210 re-run with Brenda and Donna in Paris eating cow brains. Edward must have noticed my fear.

"Bella it's good. Trust me."

"Cow brains?"

A light chuckle rose out of his chest. "No, Bella. It's not cow brains. Try it." He placed a piece on a fork and brought it up to my lips. I reluctantly parted my lips and closed my eyes. It was coated in a rosemary and lemon sauce - that much I could tell. I began to chew....and chew.....and chew. What the hell is this? It didn't taste bad, but I couldn't place the texture.

I raised one eyebrow at Edward, looking for an explanation of what I was still chewing.

"Octopus."

I stopped chewing. Octopus?! What the…! I didn't move - the 'octopus' still in my mouth, partially chewed. I panicked – should I spit it out? Should I swallow? _Can_ I swallow it – without _vomiting_? My mind was frantically debating between the two options.

Option one won. I brought the napkin to my mouth and spit out the sea creature. I took a big swig of the wine and glared at Edward; who had a very amused smile on his face.

"What the hell?" I stammered at him. "Octopus?"

"Octopus is good." He stated simply. "You didn't seem to mind the flavor before I told you what it was."

"That was not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny Bella. I truly enjoy octopus, it is very good and one of their specialties." Edward couldn't contain his chuckle. "I've never seen anyone as animated as you Bella – all over a little octopus." He said smiling to himself.

I glared at him. He found this amusing. This man was so frustrating! I suddenly couldn't wait to be out of this restaurant and rid of this irritating man.

"Okay, Edward." I said switching into business mode. "Why don't we cut to the chase and discuss why were here?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, obviously feeling the mood switch. He opened his mouth to respond when the waiter arrived at the table.

"Enjoying the polpo alla griglia?"

"Yes." "No." Edward and I answered at the same time. The waiter looked confused. Edward and I were glaring at each other.

"Would you care to order another dish? Or would you prefer to move on to the main course?"

Edward answered first, not leaving my glare. "I think we shall order the main meal. Can you please give us a moment?"

"Certainly."

"I was prepared to order the main course for you Bella, but I'm sure you'd prefer to order yourself?" Edward's tone was chilly and I was well aware that he also switched to business mode.

"Yes. I would prefer that." I opened the menu and glanced down. I could feel my cheeks redden when I realized that it was all in Italian. I held my breath and hoped that I would find something that I would recognize. I could feel Edward's eyes on my face, but he kept his mouth closed. I knew he was waiting for me to ask for his help. I would eat octopus again, before that would happen.

I felt instant relief when I recognized an extremely popular dish that needed no translating. I closed my menu and set it on the table.

The waiter re-approached our table. "Have you decided?" He asked slightly hesitant.

I answered first. "I'll have the fettuccine alfredo." Ha Edward…I didn't need your _stupid Italian speaking_ help!

"Very well signora. Would you like to include frutti di mare?" I stared at him, cursing silently.

"I don't think so." Edward interjected smiling. I ignored them both and took another sip of the wine. Edward ordered his meal and also took a sip of his wine. He didn't touch the octopus, which was still in the middle of the table. We sat in silence for a few moments, both of us waiting for the other to begin the conversation. This was ridiculous. Back to business mode.

"So, you begged me to come here – you plan on talking?"

His face fell slightly at my words. "Of course Isabella."

Oh, it's Isabella again, is it?

"I wanted to meet with you for a couple reasons. Firstly, I wanted you to know that what happened the other night…...with us, that wasn't planned. I had no intention of having sex with you that evening and I'm sorry."

My heart fell slightly. He was apologizing for having sex with me? He regretted it. I could feel the tears threaten, but quickly composed myself. I was in business mode, toughen up Bella!

"That's history Edward. Put no more thought to it." I gave myself a pat on the back for the coolness that radiated in my voice. Edward hesitated for another moment.

"And the other reason I wanted to meet with you was regarding Cullen Industries." I sat back against my chair. _Here we go again_, I thought. "I want you to come back." He continued. "You belong at Cullen, and I can't give you all the details right now, but we are planning an expansion."

I sat up straighter and paid closer attention. Expansion? What type of expansion?

Edward noticed my sudden interest. "I don't have many details to give you right now, as my original plans fell through." He face scrunched up slightly at that last comment. "but basically I want you to head the expansion."

I stared at Edward completely and utterly speechless. I knew he wanted to promote me, I had no clue it would be to _head an expansion._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Should Bella continue with her original plans??**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Thank you for your continued reviews/alerts/favorites - although it's been awhile since I last posted. I noticed that this past week I've had an abundance of new readers -- where have you all come from?? Lol...now to the story -- oh yeah, I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Dinner continued in a blur after he made his plan known. I was lost in my thoughts, not tasting the fettuccine I ordered. Luckily, for my stomach there were no more food surprises. Conversation was minimal as my mind continued swirling with the idea that Edward's plan all along was to promote me to run a division. Edward must have sensed that I needed time to think, as he didn't press for conversation. As we stood to leave, after Edward insisted to pay the outrageous bill, he promised to call in a few days to schedule a time to discuss further details, once he got a few things in order. I had until next week to decide what I was going to do. _What's the plan now, Bella?_

My eyes pricked with moisture as I drove my BMW over the slick roads towards home. I didn't understand why I was starting to cry, except for the fact that I was currently a mess of emotions. I should've listened that day in his office. I should've waited and made an appointment to discuss everything rationally before I stormed out of there, making an ass of myself. Edward believed in my abilities this entire time and I stupidly thought he didn't appreciate me.

Part of me was jumping for joy at the thought of working alongside Edward in a new venture of Cullen Industries – It was everything I had hoped for and more in the past few years I've worked there. The other part was cringing with the thought of having to tell Alice that our new business venture was a no-go. Could I do that? Did I _want_ to do that?

Alice was an unbelievable best friend, who supported me through all the bullshit I put her through. For fuck sakes, she quit when I walked out! How could I back out of the work we've done this week? I had unconsciously became attached to B.A.B.S. without even realizing it. Shit, we had our first job scheduled for tomorrow night. The idea of starting something with Alice was exhilarating and scary. The potential was insane and nothing was better than being your own boss. But then what if it failed? All my savings gone and I'd owe a shit load of money to the bank. Edward didn't bring up salary, but I'm sure it would allow me to live in a very comfortable lifestyle. Then there was the benefit of working closely with Edward to consider. I weighed the pros and cons on an invisible scale in my mind as I opened the door to my apartment, not remembering the drive home.

I shrugged out of my dress and tossed it on the floor in the bathroom. I stared at my pale face in the mirror, noticing the dark circles forming. I splashed my face with cold water and watched as the make-up I almost-expertly applied smudged and started running down my face – black streaks staining my cheeks. Would Alice understand if I decided not to proceed with the club? I stifled back a sob as I started the shower to rid myself of the mess I was in. There was too much to process and I needed to clear my head. I'll deal with it tomorrow…..tomorrow I will decide what the best plan is.

***

The sunlight streamed through my window and I opened one eye to glance at the clock beside me – 8:34am. I sat up groggily and pushed the duvet off of me. Memories of last night and the events that took place washed over my body like a tidal wave – suffocating. I dropped back onto my pillow and pulled the duvet over my head – hiding, wishing I could stay in this safe cocoon of blankets forever. I cursed myself for being a coward – knowing that I should be facing this decision head on, but couldn't seem to bring myself out of this warm, comforting haven I was lying in. My mind began reliving the last week of my life – quitting Cullen, finding Huron, having mind-blowing sex with Edward, shopping with Alice and Rose, applying for a business license, registering B.A.B.S., meeting with Billy and finally the conversation with Edward last night – what was next?

My phone buzzed on the nightstand beside me. I reached my hand out of the cocoon, keeping my head firmly underneath and grabbed the phone. I looked at the screen under my safe haven and sighed. It was Alice.

"Hi Alice."

"Good morning Spitfire!" Alice squealed with much too much enthusiasm for the morning.

"Please don't call me that." I groaned into the phone.

"Jeez, a little touchy this morning?"

"Just tired, I didn't get much sleep." I pulled the covers down and sat up, squinting at the bright light streaming through the windows.

"Really?" Alice asked teasing.

"It's not what you're thinking."

"So you didn't play with colossal last night?"

"No colossal action Alice." I rolled my eyes at the casual use of the nickname.

"So what happened last night?"

"I met with Edward."

"And?" Alice prompted obviously irritated. I took a deep breath. Time to deal with this. I might as well be honest with her.

"He offered me a position." I began biting my lip. "He wants me to head an expansion."

Silence.

More silence.

"Alice?"

"An expansion?" she whispered.

"Yes."

"What kind of expansion?"

I furrowed my brow. "I'm not sure, to be honest."

Silence.

"I'm coming over." Alice said as she hung up. I stared at my phone, dumbfounded that Alice hung up on me. This _can't_ be good.

I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to get cleaned up before Alice got here. I grabbed my robe and tightly wound it around myself. I was just pouring myself a coffee when there was a loud rap at the door.

I took the chain off the lock and just when it was slid across to release Alice shoved it open. I stumbled back just barely avoiding getting smacked by the edge of the door. Alice stomped in, hands on hip.

"You're taking it, aren't you?" Alice asked furious – tapping her foot to some unknown rhythm.

"I….I don't know." I stammered, shrinking away from her. I was walking backwards, but was stopped when my lower back hit the counter. I gripped the edge with my hands as the little pixie slithered towards me. I had a good six inches on her, but she looked downright terrifying right now. I braced myself for what was coming.

"Isabella Marie Swan! How could you even _think_ of going back there? After all the planning?…..Huron…Esme….? We have a fucking job tonight!" Alice's tiny arms lifted above her head in exasperation. "BABS is fucking happening, Bella! I don't give a flying fuck what Edward wants! We're doing this! Do you fucking understand?"

I stood speechless, slowly nodding my head. "Okay." I squeaked.

"Good. I'm glad we're in agreement." Alice's anger evaporated completely. She walked over to the counter and stood beside me grabbing a cup from the cabinet and pouring herself a coffee. "So you excited about tonight?"

"Ummm…yes?" I answered, afraid of telling her the truth – that I was absolutely petrified of that damn bunny costume. I haven't seen irate Alice before and I didn't want a re-appearance.

"Relax, Bella! It'll be fun! I can't wait! I'm doing your make-up and Rose is doing your hair. We'll get ready together. She should be here about 3:30 or 4:00. We're going to look so hot!" Alice took a breath. That girl would give the energizer bunny a run for its money.

So I guess the decision was made – at least in Alice's mind. My mind was still weighing the pros and cons. There's no point in making a final decision until we knew if Huron was a go and I did want to find out what Cullen's expansion entailed. But for the time being we'd stick to our current plan - I would be opening the club with Alice. I cringed thinking we would be Edward's competition in our private party division. It was easier hating Edward – now I felt a dreadful guilt building in the pit of my stomach. I didn't want to be his competition – my need for revenge evaporated as quickly as Alice's bad mood.

"Alice," I started taking a deep breath. "How would you feel if we only focused on the nightclub? Not on private parties?" I braced myself for the wrath of Alice, but was happily surprised.

"Yeah, that's cool with me. I mean, I'm mostly looking forward to the theme nights I have planned….for BABS." I breathed a sigh of relief. At least now I wasn't challenging Cullen.

Alice spent majority of the morning going over different theme ideas she had for BABS. I was in awe of how talented she was at this. I was better suited for the promotion and planning of the event – Alice definitely had the handle on the creative end of things. We both agreed that we wouldn't have a theme for the opening night, that is if we got the building. We still had so much to do before we opened. Alice already starting researching everything that would be required – design, furniture, lighting equipment, sound, signage, bar supplies, insurance, food menu. The list went on and on and I finally kyboshed it when she starting talking glassware.

"Alice, we should seriously relax until we find out if we're even getting Huron."

"I know we are." She said confidently dismissing my warning. "I have a good feeling about it."

I shrugged knowing it was useless trying to argue with her. I'm sure I would hear from Billy soon. I was itching to call him and see where things stood, but I wanted to give him an opportunity to think about it thoroughly without me breathing down his neck.

Rose showed up early and joined us for lunch. I made my specialty – egg white omelets and chicken salad. We ate while Alice and Rose talked animatedly about the evening ahead. I said in silence dreading the prep time it would take to get ready and scared of what they had planned for me.

After clearing the table and loading the dishes in the dishwasher we made our way to my ensuite. Alice brought in a chair from my dining room and motioned for me to sit while Rose opened up a metal box full of make-up. I was certain she had every brand name known to man in there. She organized what colors would look good with my skin tone after Alice decided I was a winter. Alice started laying out our costumes on my bed. I took a deep breath as they swarmed me – twisting my hair around the hot iron and painting my terrified face.

"Is this really necessary?" I complained as Rose saturated my curls in a can of spray.

"Yes." They both answered smiling at each other.

"You don't realize the potential you have." Rose answered when I rolled my eyes. "You are going to be the hottest thing there – well _besides_ me."

"I highly doubt that."

"Jeez, Bella. Haven't you realized the way men look at you already?" Alice asked incredulously. "For example, look at Edward….for all the time we've known him, we've never seen him even remotely interested in another woman."

"Edward is not interested in me." I remarked snarling "Besides I think he has a thing for Victoria."

"Wake up Bella! That guy has got it bad for you!" I raised an eyebrow at Alice doubtfully.

Rose piqued up. "I think he does too."

"What?!" I asked incredulously whipping my head around to look at her, burning my scalp in the process – damn curling iron. "You were the one who was shocked to find out I slept with him!"

"I know, but Alice told me about the flowers and dinner and the texts."

I turned back around and glared at Alice. She pretended not to hear us. I knew that damn pixie would spill my gossip to Rose. Besides what they said, I knew that Edward didn't have any interest in me further than professionally, well maybe sexually too.

"Well, I don't care what you guys think – Edward and I may have had sex a couple times, but I'm not going to be his booty call and besides, I'm not interested in him!" Both of them snickered to my last comment.

An hour and a half later, I was finally finished. I haven't seen myself in the mirror yet, as the two bitches wanted it to be a surprise at the end. I felt like I was on some reality show – waiting for the big reveal. My back was turned to the mirror, Alice and Rose on either side of me. They counted down from three before finally spinning me around. I stared at myself in astonishment. I was…hot. My hair was in a disarray of curls with pieces pinned sporadically giving the illusion of fullness….I _finally_ had just-fucked hair and I loved it! My face was smooth as satin and had a dewy glow. My eyes were smoky with tones of charcoal and black with a touch of sparkle that complemented the mile long eyelashes. My pouty lips were painted deep red, a sharp contrast to the rest of the look.

"Not bad." I commented to them nonchalantly. I knew they were waiting for praise and I thought I should let them suffer for turning me into human Barbie for almost two hours. I looked at their expressions through the reflection, both were taken aback.

"Not bad? Not bad?!" Rose shrieked. "Bella, you look amazing! You should be kissing our feet for finally bringing out your potential! Fuck! A little appreciation would be nice."

I started giggling. "Calm down….I'm just kidding. You guys did an amazing job! I can't remember the last time I looked this good. Actually….I don't think I've ever looked this good!"

Alice jumped up and down at my obvious satisfaction. Now it was time for the costumes. I cringed when I walked into my bedroom and saw three ensembles perfected laid out. I sat at the edge of my bed and watched Rose and Alice perfect their hair and make-up in half the time it took for me. Once they were beautified we transformed into yes, you know it….bunnies.

I had to admit, we were a sight. We looked like a walking wet dream for the Easter Bunny – we could've definitely given the Playboy playmates a run for their money right now. Mr. Johnson would be extremely pleased.

We took off our bunny ear headbands and pulled on our trenches. Rose had brought a large duffel bag with her and we all stored away our tails and ears until we got there. We were all giggles and nervous excitement as we were leaving my apartment. I was still laughing at something Alice said as I swung the door open and slammed straight into a shocked Edward who was mid knock.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked in panic – thankfully with our coats on he couldn't see our 'uniforms' for the evening.

His eyes were wide as he took the three of us in. He looked at Rose and Alice briefly before setting his gaze back to me. Edward's cheeks went red against his usual pale skin and I realized this is the first time I've ever noticed Edward blush. That's right…Edward Cullen blushed.

He was still staring at me with his open slightly open when he finally found his voice. "I..uh..I was wo..wondering if you wanted to talk…or something….but obviously you guys are going out…so I'll be on my way." He looked down towards his shoes but made no motion to leave. I took this opportunity to look over at Alice and Rose who were smirking with I-told-you-so smugness.

"Um," I began, realizing that everyone was waiting on me to respond. "We really do have plans this evening. But we can talk next week as planned." I suddenly felt sad that I had this party to tend to. I wouldn't mind another evening alone with Edward and colossal.

"That's okay, Bella." He shuffled from one foot to the other, his voice filled with disappointment. "I should've called first, but you've had so many problems with your phone lately, I thought I'd chance it." And with that Edward fled down the hall, quicker than I would've thought possible.

Alice and Rose burst into a fit of giggles when Edward turned the corner and I stood paralyzed and confused by the encounter that just took place. Why would Edward want to talk on a Saturday night? My heart sped up with the fantasy that Edward was interested in me past our professional relationship as Alice and Rose suggested, but my brain knew better. Edward was obviously going to be pulling out all the stops in order for me to accept his proposal – little did he know that Alice was also a force to be reckoned with.

"He wants you." Rose said sashaying down the hall.

"Fuck off." I muttered to her back, but silently hoping she was right.

Nothing else was said about the unexpected visit from Edward on our way to Mr. Johnson's and I was grateful. I needed to push my thoughts of Edward out while I focused on the task at hand – serving a bunch of men while dressed as the Easter Bunny's plaything. We pulled up to the brick red mansion and parked along the side of the estate. We made our way to the side entrance reserved for staff and knock tentatively. My stomach was full of butterflies as we waited in the blistering cold. A man in a stark white uniform greeted us and ushered us into the staff quarters. Rose and Alice did a little touch up on my make-up and secured my bunny ears to my head. I turned and slid my eyes over my completed look in the floor length mirror. A small giggle escaped as I realized I looked as though I was headed to an elaborate Halloween party or to the Playboy Mansion.

Alice, Rose and I slowly made our way to the kitchen area where we would get the run down of tonight's agenda. We were instructed to ensure that all guests had their drink of choice and that appetizers were never low. Easy enough. I'm sure my clumsiness had a little, or a lot to do with their jumping in and volunteering for drink duty. I was responsible for the apps. I took a deep breath and gathered the tray in my hands.

"Good luck" Alice squealed. "And when in doubt, smile big and wiggle your tail."

Here goes nothing. I turned the corner and immediately locked eyes with Mr. Johnson – that bald head was hard to miss.

"Bella!" He shouted from across the room motioning for me to join him. He was surrounded by a bunch of men in serious business suits. Remembering Alice's words of wisdom, I flashed a big smile and wiggled my way over.

"Rabbit tenderloin?" I asked in what I hoped was a sexy voice, holding my tray in front of my chest. I knew it was no accident that we were dressed as bunnies, while majority of the evening's food selections was in fact – bunnies.

"This is Bella, gentlemen…the finest bunny I've ever set my eyes on." He licked his lips slowly, while I suppressed my gag reflex.

The remainder of the evening went well, with Rose, Alice and I hardly conversing, except for the occasional run-in in the kitchen. Mr. Johnson and his friends seemed to enjoy themselves and get a kick out of the costumes. I was relieved when the last guest stood to leave. My feet were killing me and I knew that a good foot massage would be in order tomorrow….maybe if Edward's not busy……stop thinking that way Bella!

Rose dropped me off first and I clumsily made my way to the apartment – slightly limping. By the time I made it to the corridor, I gave up and carried both shoes in my hand. I fumbled for my keys and saw the interior of my purse flashing red. Confused, I dug deeper and found the source of the blinking – my blackberry – or crackberry as Alice often referred.

I let myself into the apartment and crashed on the couch, rubbing my sore feet while I unlocked my phone. Two messages, two missed calls and one voicemail. Jeez, when did I get popular?

My heart fluttered when the name Colossal flashed on the screen – I laughed wondering when Alice had the time to change Edward's name. I opened the message and read:

**I apologize for showing up unannounced this evening. I hope you have a great night with your girlfriends. I will talk with you next week as originally planned. E**

I closed the message and opened up the next one – again from Colossal (AKA Edward..Lol):

**Bella, sorry again for intruding on your evening – if possible, can you please call me tomorrow? Anytime is fine. By the way – you looked absolutely breathtaking this evening. Be safe. E.**

My heart rate picked up erratically at the random compliment. I wasn't used to receiving such a response for my physical appearance, but I'm not complaining.

I checked the missed call and saw that Billy called shortly after we left for the party. I quickly dialed my voicemail and listened to the message:

"**Bella, it's Billy. I know it's Saturday night, and your probably partying the night away, but I wanted to touch base with you regarding the Huron building. If you can give me a call in the morning we can discuss going forward with your proposal – although I have a few items I want to run by you first. Look forward to speaking with you soon, Bella."**

I pressed "9" to save the message. I could've sat there for ten minutes or two hours, who knows, but my mind was a mess. Billy was going to sell us the building….BILLY WAS GOING TO SELL US THE BUILDING! I smiled to myself knowing how excited Alice was going to be. Should I call her now? No, no I'll wait to talk to her in the morning. Things are actually falling into place. Except…..I still had this little issue, or colossal issue…..Edward.

* * *

**Please review. Thanks :)**


End file.
